Namikaze Massacre
by N.V.9
Summary: The Uchihas were never massacred. Instead the Namikaze's were wiped out by a boy they trusted and brought into the family. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Come on, Naruto, it's getting late." Itachi said, trying to catch his breath. For the last two hours he and his best friend had pushed themselves beyond their limits to be the best of the best. Even though they were only six they knew what they wanted to become. They wanted to show the world that they were the future.

Naruto was going to be Hokage and Itachi was going to be his right hand man, his Anbu Captain. This was their dream and this was their future.

"Give me a second, Tachi. Just a few more." Naruto said, lining up his body with the tree in front of him. "I just need to hit it perfectly." He went on concentrating. Taking a breath, he threw his shurikens in perfect sequence.

"Once again you hit them in perfect order." Itachi said walking to the dummy tied in front of the tree. Pulling them out one by one, he turned to Naruto, "Can we go now, my mother will be worried and she doesn't need to worry with a new baby, father said so."

"No one is forcing you to stay." Naruto grinned, taking back his shuriken.

"I have to protect you. It is what I was born to do." Itachi said seriously.

"Tachi, Tachi, when will you learn you weren't born to die for me. You were born because the world demanded you to be." Naruto said swinging an arm around the raven's shoulder.

"Be that as it may, I will still protect you. Are you going to come to my house so that you can see Sasuke? I know you love him." Itachi smirked. Naruto, of course, would say yes because he loved Sasuke almost as much as Itachi did. Sasuke was both of theirs.

"Sure. But you have to promise not to follow me when I go home." Naruto said laughing.

"I do not follow you." Itachi said stiffly as he blushed. Dang it, he caught me.

"Sure you don't. Tachi I can take care of myself. I am the Hokage's second son."

"You _are_ his first. _He _was adopted in." Itachi said annoyed. He hated Naruto's older _fake _brother. He'd only been part of the Namikaze's for three years but in that time he took up more of Naruto's time, keeping him away from Itachi, his best friend. Which is why they were out this late.

"Come on I'll race you to your house." Naruto said and took off running.

"You cheated!" Itachi yelled putting on a burst of speed, trying in vane to catch up to the shockingly fast blond. A few minutes later the boys made it to the front door.

Naruto grinned as Itachi slowed to a walk. "I win."

"Hn." Itachi said walking past the blond and into the house. Taking off their shoes the boys walked in. Moving past all the rooms they knew Sasuke wouldn't be, the boys headed to the back. With a grin Naruto reached around Itachi and opened the dark wooden door. Inside, in his crib, Sasuke layed asleep.

"He's cute." Naruto whispered leaning over the crib.

"Of course, mother says he takes after me." Itachi said proudly.

"Let's hope not." Naruto giggled quietly while Itachi tried to figure out if that was an insult or not.

"Boys."

Turning at the sound of Itachi's father Naruto grinned, "Busted." he whispered before walking out of the room with Itachi behind him. "We only wanted to say good night."

"You always want to say goodnight." Fugaku said trying not to laugh. He was a stern father and an evil man, at least that's what the rumors said, in reality he loved his boys and his wife. He loved Naruto like a third son. But he couldn't let the rumors die. He had to be taken seriously and if he didn't live up to the rumors the boys would know they had him around their little pinkies.

"We didn't wake him up this time." Itachi said stepping protectively in front of Naruto. Fugaku wanted to hug his eldest son. Who wouldn't be proud of a boy like his?

"This time you got lucky. Naruto shouldn't you be heading home?" hoping he hid his amusement well.

"I will walk him father." Itachi said already reaching for an exasperated blond.

"No Itachi you have to get ready for bed. If both of you are serious about being our future leader and his protector you have to rest up."

"Yeah Tachi, besides I live like… Not far away." Naruto said when he couldn't figure out how far it was to his home. "Go to bed cause we join the Academy tomorrow and I don't want a tired Uchiha breathing down my neck." Naruto shuddered as memories of the last time Itachi lacked sleep tried to overpower him.

"I…fine." Itachi said feeling embarrassed by the reminder. "Good night Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay tomorrow, not tonight, so don't follow me." Naruto said glaring at the sulking raven.

"Whatever." Itachi grumbled and headed to his room.

"Papa F, make sure he doesn't follow me. I'm going to be a ninja soon, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Of course Naruto. Remember though, all ninja need help sometime."

"But not me. I'm going to be the best, like my dad." Naruto said puffing out his chest.

"Even your father needs help sometimes." Fugaku said crouching down to eye level with the little blonde.

"No my father's the Hokage, he doesn't need help from anyone." Naruto argued not daring to believe these tales.

"It's true. All great people in history, including you're father, had help at one time or another. We can't survive alone."

Naruto thought about this. Papa F never lied to him in his life. He always spoke the truth no matter if you didn't want to hear it. Could his father have needed help to become Hokage?

"I've been there for your father more times then I can count. Him the same for me. We don't become great alone."

"So you're saying Tachi is…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Itachi is the other half of you. Just as you're father is the other half of me. We wouldn't be anywhere with out the help of our best friend."

"Tachi is my best friend." Naruto said grinning.

"Friends should always be kept close."

"Okay. Tell Tachi I'll see him tomorrow. Bye Papa F." Naruto said giving the old raven a big hug.

"Bye Naruto." Fugaku said hugging the little body back. "Now get before you're father gets worried."

"Okay." two seconds later he was gone.

"Itachi, he will be the truest friend you will ever have. Even if he doesn't see it now, you will be his." Fugaku whispered before heading to his study.

-?-

Naruto couldn't wait to speak to his father and tell him his new found knowledge. He couldn't wait to tell his brother either. Even if he wasn't related by blood he was still the one he looked up to.

When his home came into view, Naruto's speed picked up. In just a few second he'd be able to share... Slowing to a walk, he looked down both sides of the empty streets. Where was everyone else? Even the pet foxes where gone.

"Hello?" he called softly and then louder. "Where are you?" he asked, looking down the lane with lights on and music boxes playing their pretty melodies. The small stores were all open but no one was in them. "Hey, where is everybody?" he yelled.

Stopping at the four way cross he turned in a circle. Were they having a party and he forgot about it? Thinking this was possible he ran all the way home. If he missed a party because he forgot, he was going to get into a lot of trouble. In his mind he was already making up excuses to tell his mother.

When the smell of blood hit his nose he froze. Turning his head slowly, he made out the bodies of his family. Back stepping quickly, he slammed a hand over his mouth to stop the scream from coming. Taking a few deep breaths he tried to think.

"Dad, mom." with their names ringing through his mind he ran faster then he ever ran before. He was running so fast that his door caved in with the force that he hit it with. Wiping the blood away on instinct he got up from the ground and started walking. "Mommy? Daddy?" he called quietly wishing someone would come out and yell just kidding! "Brother?"

"Naruto." someone whispered from a closed door. Slowly he opened the door and cried. His father and mother both dead on the ground, their blood flowing slowly toward him. "Naruto."

Looking up with wide eyes he saw his brother. "Why?" he asked when he saw him splattered with blood.

"Because they deserved it." his brother smirked coming closer. "Now you get to follow them." he tilted his head and said, "Or maybe you can suffer like I did." quicker then Naruto could see his brother kicked him out of the room. "Suffer for what they did to me." his brother whispered over him. Patting his head he was gone.

Naruto sat on the ground for a long time after that, watching his parents blood dry on the floor. "Gone." He whispered before he screamed in agony. "Gone." he yelled as his voice got thicker. His body began to change but Naruto didn't notice. He only saw his parents dead.

"Naruto!" someone yelled and Naruto snapped.

-?-

Fugaku had just barley closed the door to his study and waited for what he knew would come. He smiled when he heard the soft footsteps of his son running past his door. Itachi, what am I going to do with you? He wondered briefly, controling his face. Best not let the world see him smile.

Counting to ten he eased open his door and took off after his son. Jumping to the roofs he quietly but quickly kept up with Itachi. And in the distance he could make out Naruto's orange clothing. Would the boy ever learn orange was not something a future shinobi would wear?

At the sound of four other footsteps joining his, he turned. To both sides of him were his clansmen each sending a nod his way. Every night that Itachi followed Naruto, Fugaku would follow Itachi and these four would follow him. It was their job to protect him, the clan leader, and the future leader, Itachi.

Turning his head back toward his son he frowned. Itachi was staring at something with shock and horror on his face. Tripping over his two feet he fell on to his bottom. Fugaku turned his sight toward the area Itachi couldn't look away from and gasped.

"Sound the alarm!" He said, "The Hokage is in trouble!" putting on a burst of speed he ran after the now fleeing Itachi. No, Itachi, he thought with fear. If he didn't get there in time Itachi could be hurt. And what of Naruto? Was he okay? Minato? Pushing his fear aside he practically flew right behind Itachi as his son ran through the broken door.

"Naruto!" he heard Itachi yell.

-?-

Itachi was having trouble controlling his beating heart. He was making the biggest mistake a future shinobi would make. He was letting his emotions and fear get the best of him. He was supposed to protect Naruto. That is what he was born to do. If Naruto would have let him escort him home, things would be different. He should have followed Naruto sooner. Berating himself, he ran through the opened door and saw his best friend sitting on the floor mumbling something over and over. His face was covered in shock and pain. And then his body began to morph. Red slowly began to surround his small form and his features shifted to a more animalistic one.

"Naruto!" he yelled fear clearly in his voice. Before he knew it someone grabbed him around the waist and spun him around just as a burst of chakra exploded from where Naruto was.

"Itachi run!" He heard his father say in a gasping tone. Opening his eyes he saw the house almost in shambles. Walls were tossed everywhere. The roof was gone and it was so hot that he had problems breathing. His father pushed him out of the doorway that was slowly falling apart. Landing on his hands and knees he turned his head and cried out in shock.

There in the reckage of the house was red chakra covering Naruto. His fingers turned into claws. His blonde hair was turning red and his eyes were no longer the eyes of his happy best friend. "Naruto." Itachi whispered.

Turning his eyes to his father Itachi wanted to cry. His father's whole back was covered in blisters.

"Naruto." His father said loud and without emotion. "I do nott want to hurt you." Naruto only roared as he stood on all fours. A chakra tail forming behind him.

"Come on kid." Someone said grabbing Itachi. Turning his head he looked up into the eyes of Kakashi. The only remaining student of the fourth Hokage. "I have to get you out of here."

"Naruto." Itachi said weakly.

"Your father will save him." Kakashi said and turn to run away from the site.

"No! I have to save him! It's my job!" Itachi screamed struggling. Another roar behind him caused him to flinch and Kakashi to stumble. Using this to his advantage he pulled free from the masked boy and took off back toward his friend. It was his duty to the future Hokage. Whatever that thing was that turned Naruto into that, Itachi would deal with it. With that in mind, he ran faster ignoring the curses from behind him. Dodging rubble and reaching hands he made his way toward his father side.

Shinobi stood everywhere. Some holding open wounds and others gasping as they tried to stand. And still in the middle was Naruto, fighting another shinobi that he recognized as a Nara.

The shadow user was dodging Naruto's attack and at the same time forming hand signs to cast his jutsu.

"NO!" Itachi yelled running past his shocked father. Running at the Nara he hit him hard with his fist. The Nara, not suspecting the attack, lost his concentration and just barley avoided Naruto's attack.

"Itachi!" His father yelled trying to come closer. The red chakra not letting anyone move an inch forward. Itachi hurt all over. Whatever this was, was painful. It was hard to breathe, to see, to move. In his mind though he had only one thought, protect my Hokage.

"Naruto." He gasped moving forward at a slow pace. Naruto turned his terrifying futures toward the sound and growled. Flashing his teeth he charged.

"Itachi!" someone yelled.

"Naruto, I promised to protect you. I promised you from the day we became friends I would be with you always. I promise from this day forth I will die for you." Standing tall he waited until Naruto got closer. "And I promise forever more I will save you." he added and when Naruto came closer he grabbed a hold of him. With his arms around Naruto's waist and screamed. "NARUTO!" the pain intensified. Itachi thought he was going to die. If he died then it was okay. He was meant to die by only Naruto's hands. He would not die by another. "Only for you Naruto." He whispered losing consciousness. Holding tighter he closed his eyes.

"Itachi?" he heard someone whisper before he let the darkness take him away.

-?-

It had been a week since Naruto had lost control over the Kyuubi and though his body healed he still wouldn't wake up. Itachi even covered in bandages and half delirious from the pain still stood guard over Naruto. Fugaku gave up in trying to keep his son in his own room and ended up putting a bed beside Naruto's. Itachi had thanked him and promptly fell asleep again. His body, even with the medic nin's help, still needed time to mend.

Fugaku still couldn't believe Itachi ignored his orders, taking years off of Fugaku's life, and ran back to Naruto. He still saw the red chakra engulfing his son. He still heard his son screaming in agony and even through it all, Itachi wouldn't let go.

"Itachi, Naruto is lucky to have a friend such as you. If not for you… We'd all be dead." He whispered running his hand through Itachi's hair and leaning down to kiss his bandaged forehead.

"Fugaku, it is time for the meeting." Hiashi called from the doorway. Fugaku nodded. And with one last lingering look at the two boys, he followed Hiashi out. Even if he and the Hyuuga were not on the best of terms, he was one that Minato had trusted. Fugaku was going to do the same.

As they got closer, Fugaku spotted more clan heads entering the door. This meeting would decide the fate of Naruto and the future of the hidden leaf village.

"Let us begin." one of the council members said as everyone took their seats. Fugaku looked around and spotted a few people in there he considered friends. Choza, Shibi, Tsume, Inochi, Shikaku, and of course Hiashi. The rest he could care little about.

"A week ago a very distressing event occurred. Not only did we lose the Namikaze clan but also our Hokage." the same man said. "As of yet, we are unsure of who is responsible for the death of the Namikaze clan."

"It had to have been the demon." someone said with anger.

"Yes, he lost control." another added with hate.

"It was not Naruto." Fugaku said glaring at the two idiots. He was known for his glare and he used it to the best of his abilities right now. "Those deaths happened before Naruto returned home."

"So you say Fugaku. You would say almost anything to keep that demon free. Is it not enough that he destroyed our homes six years ago?" someone else said from four seats down.

"It was the Kyuubi that destroyed our homes. Naruto is innocent." Shikaku said snorting.

"He is still the demon. He took our Third Hokage and now he took our Fourth. Who is to lead us now?" the man countered back.

"He did not take our Third. The Third Hokage gave his life to save the village." Fugaku growled. How he hated everyone but six people in this room. If they were to die, Fugaku, even if he wasn't the cause of their death, would celebrate on their graves.

"What difference does it make? He still took two Hokages in his short life. If this continues we will lose future Hokages as well and possibly the village." the same man said.

"Naruto is not at fault here!" Fugaku yelled standing up and slamming his fist into the table. "He is an innocent. He was forced to hold the demon within him. He did not ask for it! He saved all of your lives the day he was born and yet, here you are, hating him for things he had no control over!"

"What of the boy the Hokage brought into the family," Shibi asked, speaking for the first time, "Has he been found?"

"The demon most likely killed him too, if not that, then scared him off." an idiot said tempting to glare Fugaku down.

"The boy is still missing. As of yet, he has not been found." a council member said into the tense room. "We have Anbu searching for him even as we speak."

"Could it not have been him that killed the clan?" Hiashi asked.

"Why would he?" Someone asked, "The Namikazes' brought him into their family when he had nothing. They saved his life and gave him love and everything a boy his age could need. He was strong because the Hokage himself trained him. Why kill the man that raised you?"

"Why indeed?" Choza spoke rubbing his chin, "The boy was not fully functioning when he was found. The stories are still unclear on how Minato ended up with the child. Who's to say he wasn't as stable as we all thought."

"That is true. No one knows what happened to the boys clan. Only that is was wiped out completely." Inochi said nodding. "From his past, I'd say this boy was a prime candidate for the assassination."

"If that was the case then the demon would be more at fault." a man said from across Fugaku.

"He did not do this! I know Naruto, he would rather die then do this." Fugaku said trying to control his anger. He wouldn't help Naruto this way.

"Speaking of Naruto," Another council member said drawing all of their attention to her. "What is to become of the boy?"

"I say we imprison him." someone offered.

"Kill him." another added.

"Give him to Danzo to take care of. He could make a fine weapon out of the boy. Why kill something that could be useful to us in the future?" yet another said.

"I will take him." Fugaku hissed barley containing himself. "He was raised practically with my son. I am his godfather. I will take him."

"And chance your clan falling next?" the man across from him said smirking, "Would you really bring a demon to your home. It is like putting a wolf in a sheep pin."

"Naruto will live with me. I will not let Danzo take him and I will not let any of you kill or imprison him."

"I second that." Hiashi said raising one hand up.

"So do I." Choza said, and Shikaku, Shibi, and Inochi all nodded.

"Aye." Tsume said speaking for the first time.

"That is already seven to four. In our favor." Fugaku said glaring.

"Then it is decided. Naruto will go to live with you Fugaku." a council woman said, "You are all dismissed." with that everyone left the room each going their separate ways.

Fugaku ended back in the boys room. "I will protect you Naruto." He vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Naruto, we have a new Hokage." Itachi said watching Naruto with a worried gaze. Already two weeks had past since the Namikaze Massacre. The first week Itachi did not remember. Waking up nine days later and two hours after Naruto, Itachi was slowly trying to paste the missing week together. So far he only knew one thing for sure.

It was decided Naruto was to live with his family. When his father told him, Itachi couldn't hold back the big smile that spread across his face. He would also regret later the childish way he tackled his father and running to tell Sasuke the great news.

"She is to be inducted today." Itachi added when Naruto continued to gaze at the Uchiha garden. "her name is Tsunade. Father says she's older then him but she looks the same age."

"That's nice." Naruto said blankly. His eyes vacant of any emotion. The way they were since he woke. The day after both boys were out of the hospital, the council called a meeting. Naruto was ordered to attend and because Itachi wouldn't stay home he was allowed to enter as well.

At first people just watched both boys and finally one asked what had happened. Naruto had stayed quiet for a while. His eyes glazed as he seemed to drift away. Finally when Itachi's father called his name Naruto gazed at him and said, "_He_ did it. The one that was never my brother, did this." after that Naruto wouldn't speak again. No matter how hard anyone tried Naruto wouldn't speak, move, or cry. It would be two hours later before both boys could leave with Fugaku.

"Do you want to go meet her? Father says he'll take us." Itachi asked wishing for another reaction from his best friend. "Let us go and tell her that you are going to be the next Hokage."

"No." Naruto whispered standing up he made his way toward the training area.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked following him, "Father said we have to rest."

"I've rested. Now I'm training." Naruto said not turning around.

"Naruto."

"I will train. I will get better and I will kill him." Naruto said turning his cold eyes on Itachi. "It is the only way I can move on."

"Okay." Itachi nodded and for the next few hours the silence was only broken with the thuds of their weapons and bodies hitting the targets.

-?-

Fugaku watched both boys from a few feet away, having been watching over them for the last few hours. Though he told them not to, he knew that eventually Naruto would come here. It was not like Naruto to just sit and wait for something to happen. "Minato, I will do all that I can to save him." Fugaku whispered. He had heard Naruto earlier words. The last sentence echoing in his mind. If Naruto continued like this, his path was sure to be a dark one.

"Fugaku."

Turning at the sound of his name, he spotted his wife holding a small bundle in her arms. Nodding his head he walked over to her and took Sasuke gently in his arms.

"Thank you." he whispered giving her a small kiss. She smiled at him and turned back to the house.

Fugaku looked down at his youngest son. "Let us hope you can heal him." He whispered running a finger down the side of his smooth skin.

"Naruto, Itachi." He called turning around. He made his voice harder then needed. Both boys stopped and looked toward him.

"Yes father?" Itachi asked moving to stand ahead of Naruto.

"I need both of you to watch Sasuke." Fugaku commanded. It was a dirty trick, he knew, but he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Why can't mother?" Itachi asked when Naruto didn't move. Though both boys loved little Sasuke more then anything, they weren't ready to surrounded his little defenseless body with the darkness that seemed to hold them.

"Because your mother is busy." Fugaku said walking forward and holding Sasuke out to Itachi. "If you need anything you know where to find it." he added walking off. To his left he spotted Kakashi once again watching over Naruto as he did every day without the young boys knowledge. The boy was a thorn in his side but he was Minato's last remaining student. He nodded at the young Shinobi and kept walking.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said looking down at his brother's dark gaze. Walking over to Naruto, he held Sasuke up between them. "He is beautiful."

"Yes." Naruto agreed reaching for the small child. "Come Sasuke let's go. You don't need to be by dangerous items yet."

Itachi felt a tad jealous at the way Naruto looked and spoke to his little brother. For a second it was as if the old Naruto was back again. But he was only back for Sasuke.

"Itachi." Naruto called when he didn't immediately follow. "Come on."

Itachi nodded, hating how Naruto no longer called him Tachi.

"Father said we are to be joining the academy tomorrow." Itachi stated as they continued to walk back toward the garden. "I heard him speaking to mother about it."

"That's good. The faster we become Shinobis the faster we become stronger." Naruto said taking a seat on the soft grass. "Look Sasuke, these are the pretty flowers we told you of." Naruto said plucking a small rose.

"Naruto." Itachi called after a few minutes of watching Sasuke giggle at the flower Naruto held over his head.

Naruto looked up and waited. His eyes asking what his voice hid.

"I will go with you. Always." Itachi stated seriously.

"I know." Naruto said gracing Itachi with a small smile. "I can't do it alone."

Itachi smiled and for the rest of the day they played with Sasuke until it was time for dinner.

The next morning Fugaku woke up both boys and walked with them to the academy.

"I will see you both at home." Fugaku said as both boys nodded and went inside.

"Are you nervous." Naruto asked Itachi.

"No." Itachi smirked.

"Me either." Naruto said grinning.

The day progressed quickly. Though all of the kids were older and they had to prove themselves to every one of them, both boys enjoyed learning about what was to come.

They made friends and they made enemies. Both boys didn't care. They were going to be the best and they proved that by outshining every student in the class.

It was as they were walking home, did they run into Orochimaru sensei.

"Hello boys." the snake Sannin smiled.

"Hello Orochimaru sensei." Naruto and Itachi bowed to the respected teacher.

"I see that you've both joined the academy." Orochimaru said grinning.

Itachi had always found the snake disturbing. He had never told anyone but the snake scared him. Knowing Naruto was this close to the man was nerve wrecking.

"Yes." Naruto said and Itachi nodded. His face, he knew was as blank as a sheet of paper but it was as if the snake could see through his façade.

"That is wonderful." Orochimaru said patting Naruto's blonde hair. His eyes never moving from Itachi. "Perhaps you would like extra assistance in training?"

"Would you?" Naruto said slowly grinning. Itachi didn't like how Naruto responded to this man. First it was Sasuke that gave the blonde his first smile again and now this. Itachi didn't like this and because of this he didn't speak.

"If you don't mind." Orochimaru stated as he nodded.

"When can we train?" Naruto asked. This was what he needed to be strong. A Sannin training him would be just what he needed to get strong fast. If this man trained him, Naruto would be closer to getting _him_.

"This weekend, I'll meet both of you at training ground 3." Orochimaru smiled one last time and left.

"Naruto, I do not like this." Itachi whispered watching the snake.

"Itachi, this is what I need." Naruto said turning to walk back to the Uchiha district.

"No Naruto you don't." Itachi said stepping in front of the blond, "He does not feel right. I think there is something wrong with him."

Naruto watched Itachi with silent eyes. "Itachi, he is a Legendary Sannin."

"It doesn't matter. Naruto-"

"No, he will train me." Naruto said walking around Itachi, "Don't do anything to ruin this."

"Naruto." Itachi said watching him walk off. "Don't do this." he begged quietly before running to catch up to the blonde.

-?-

"Itachi," Naruto said as he made his way with Itachi from the training grounds. All morning they had been training non stop with Orochimaru. Pushing their chakra limits beyond what Itachi's own father did. It had been almost a month since they both started training with Orochimaru. Three days a week they'd meet him. Each day they did something else from five in the morning until five in the afternoon.

Everyone but Itachi was happy with the way things were progressing. Who else could proudly say their son was being trained by a Legendary Sannin?

"Yes, Naruto?" Itachi asked nodding his head to people that bowed to them. Even at such a young he was the most mannered child alive. None but an Uchiha could pull off a calm serene aura about them in a matter of seconds. To outsiders they were as emotionless as they came. To family, the children were the only ones to express their emotions to anyone.

"I'm giving up my last name." Naruto said stopping when he realized Itachi was no longer beside him. "Itachi?"

"What do you mean your giving up your name?" Itachi said trying to hide his thoughts as he walked forward and lead Naruto home.

"I don't want to be a Namikaze anymore. Not until I find and kill _him_." Naruto said looking at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. If Itachi didn't understand him, then no one would. Itachi had to be with him on this. If he wasn't… Naruto didn't know what to do.

"Who will you be instead?" Itachi asked finally looking up as Kakashi landed beside them.

"Naruto you can't just give up your name, don't let someone else force this on you." Kakashi said placing a hand on the blondes shoulder.

Naruto shook him off and turned to face him, "I can do what I want." Naruto said glaring. "From this day forth I'm going to be Naruto Uzumaki. Only when _he_ dies by my hand will I be Naruto Namikaze, son to the Forth Hokage."

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Is this what you want then?" Naruto nodded. "Then I'll let everyone know. Just know that this road you think you need to follow might not be the one you really want." Kakashi added before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"He's right Naruto." Itachi said looking into his best friend's eyes.

"No, I know what I want and this is it. I will avenge my father." Naruto said turning and walking into the Uchiha compound. Itachi watched his friend move away. No matter what he did or said, he always felt this was all he got of Naruto. This was all he saw now. Even when he tried to hold on, Naruto was still slipping farther into the dark.

"Sasuke." Itachi said walking up behind Naruto.

"What about Sasuke?"

"We haven't seen him today. I'll race you." Itachi said and took off before Naruto could say anything.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and raced after him. Both boys almost neck in neck ran into Sasuke's room finding Mikoto giving him a bath.

"Hello boys." Mikoto smiled as they both came closer. Sasuke squealed happily when he saw them. "Look at that, he's always happy to see you two. Aren't you, love?" she whispered softly at Sasuke.

"Can I help?" Naruto asked pulling a stool over to stand on. Itachi looked around until he found another.

"Alright, here you can wash his toes." Mikoto said handing him the soft sponge. Naruto bit the tip of his tongue as he gently washed Sasuke's toes. Sasuke giggled causing the boys to laugh.

"I want to help to." Itachi told his mother. Mikoto reached over for another sponge and sunk it in the water. Handing it to Itachi she said, "Wash his hands."

That was what Fugaku came into. His wife holding Sasuke above water as his two sons, washed him. Even if Naruto wasn't his, he'd been with them for a few months now. He was the son anyone would be happy to claim. Itachi and Naruto laughed again as Sasuke splashed water on them. With a small smile he walked in. "Here I thought you were both old enough to take your own bath." Fugaku said.

Naruto turned and grinned. "We are, Sasuke needs help though." Fugaku held his breath as he watched the old little blonde peek out. It had been so long since he had seen that smile. He had hoped it wouldn't be gone forever. Nodding he met his wife's gaze both of them thinking the same thing.

"When you boys are done I wish to speak with you Naruto." Fugaku said coming to stand behind the blonde. Naruto's eyes dimmed a little as he put the sponge down.

"I'm done. Bye Sasuke." Naruto said leading the way to Fugaku's study. Itachi put his sponge down only to be stopped by his mother before he could follow.

"Not this time Itachi." She smiled as she pulled Sasuke from his tub and wrapped him in a towel. Itachi wanted to protest but one look from his mother made him nod.

With nothing else to do, he helped her dry and dress his baby brother. "Sasuke, we have to save him." Itachi whispered as his mother left him in his care to get a bottle. "Without us he'll be lost." Sasuke seemed to know what Itachi was saying as he put a little hand on Itachi's face.

-?-

"Naruto," Fugaku started again as he took a seat behind his desk. Naruto stood in front of him. His hands behind his back and his eyes meeting Fugaku's. "why are you giving up your name? It is one of the things your father left you."

Naruto's eyes dimmed of all emotion. His body shutting down, "My father's gift will not be tarnished over this. Only when _he_ is dead will I take my father's name."

"Naruto you can't let this lead your life. We have Anbu looking for him. He will be caught. You're just a child-"

"I'm not a child anymore, he made me grow up!" Naruto yelled glaring.

"Naruto-"

"NO! It's his fault I lost everything! He took my family, he took my life, he took everything from me!"

"Your wrong, you still have us. You still have Itachi and Sasuke."

"They still have each other. I can't let my life taint theirs."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fugaku asked fearing the answer.

"I can't be Itachi's friend until I fix my life. I don't want to drag him down with me." Naruto said looking at the floor.

"Naruto you can't just give up the one thing that's holding you together. It's not just you hurting anymore. Itachi feels your pain too." Fugaku said softly coming to kneel in front of the boy. Reaching out he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"That's why I have to leave." Naruto said softly looking up. His eyes holding back the tears Fugaku wanted him to release.

"Leave?"

"I can't stay here anymore. I can't do it."

"Where will you go?"

Naruto seemed lost for an answer. Fugaku pulled the boy into his arms and held him close, "Don't decided anything yet. Think about this before you take your next step. Itachi needs you just as much as Sasuke. I need you just as much as they do." Naruto nodded his head against Fugaku's shoulder. "I will help you anyway I can, all I ask is that you think this through."

"Okay." Naruto said pulling away. Wiping his unshed tears away. Fugaku watched him hide his emotions as he made his way to the door, "Kakashi, watch him closely."

"Always." Kakashi said nodding and disappeared from his position by the open window.

"Minato help me." he begged wishing for some way he could save the small child. There was only so much he could do.

-?-

Today was the day. Today was the day he and Itachi made history as they both would graduate from this academy at the same time. Both were by far the best in the class. Both would become Genin and get a team. Either together or apart. Now all that they had to do was wait for their sensei to come in and announce the team.

"Where is he?" Naruto grumbled hitting his head against his desk. "Why is he late?"

"Naruto we've barley been here for five minutes." Itachi sighed.

"Yeah midget, we're actually early." Anko a girl only five years older then them said. Naruto looked up at her and pouted. She was one of his and Itachi's tormentors when they entered the academy. To her they were just spoiled children from rich families. She thought their family paid the academy to let them in. Naruto and Itachi showed her when she challenged them, thinking to embarrass them. Now she acknowledged them with the respect they deserved.

"So who do you think you guys will get on your team?" Hana, another girl the same age as Anko, asked as she came over to sit with them.

"Naruto." Itachi stated not bothering to name a third member.

"That's it?" Anko asked with raised eyebrows.

"Itachi, what about a female team member?" Hana asked smothering a laugh at the cute little raven.

Itachi just gave her a blank stare. Why would he care who his female teammate was? He didn't need her. He only needed Naruto.

"Okay then… what about you Naruto?" Anko asked already giving up on the raven.

"Itachi and any one of you two will be fine." Naruto said laying his head back down on his desk.

"That's it? Just as long as it's one of us?"

"Yeah, you two don't try to smother us because we're younger then you." Naruto groaned, he was not a patient kid. If someone didn't come now he'd scream. "When is he going to get here!"

"I'm already here." their sensei said grinning at Naruto. The whole academy must have heard him yell… "Now if your done yelling I'll get started."

Naruto nodded and fixed his headband. Like Itachi he wore it over his forehead.

"Okay team one-"

"Wait." Itachi interrupted.

"Yes Itachi?"

"I'm on Naruto's team."

"Itachi we've been over this-"

"I'm on Naruto's team." Itachi said again.

"But-"

"I don't care what they decided, I will be on Naruto's team."

"Might as well give in sensei." Anko said relaxing into the uncomfortable chairs. "If he doesn't get put on Naruto's team he'd probably kill the kid that does."

At this all the boys in the class gulped. They've never seen an angry Itachi before. They've mostly seen him calm and collected. Even that was scary.

"Team one…" Their sensei started again. And on and on it went. Hana was put in to team four but Naruto and Itachi had yet to hear their names. "Team Seven Anko Mitarashi, Naruto Nam- I mean Uzumaki, and," at this their sensei looked up at Itachi who only watched him with calm eyes. "Itachi Uchiha." no one saw the breath Itachi released as he got his wish. Everyone was to busy slumping in their seats when they realized they wouldn't be killed. "Your sensei will be…" as the Sensei went quiet everyone looked up and watched his eyes go round.

"Who's our sensei?" Anko asked when it didn't look like he would go on.

"Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin." he choked out. Everyone in the class turned stunned eyes to the three students that would gain another Sannin as their sensei.

"Wow." Anko voiced. What more could she say?

Naruto grinned. This was perfect. Though he much rather have Orochimaru as his sensei, he was happy to get Jiraiya, his father's sensei, to train him. With two Sannin training him he would get stronger faster. Though he hardly ever saw his father's former sensei, and he knew nothing about him, he was exited to meet the man again.

Itachi was happy. Orochimaru wouldn't be their sensei. For some reason that is who he thought would train them. He still couldn't shake the feeling that the Sannin was watching him for some reason he couldn't understand.

"That's all." their Sensei said, finished listing the teams. "You're sensei's should be here soon to pick you up. Good luck on your journeys to becoming a Shinobi." with that he was gone.

Not even seconds after he was out the door, it was kicked open with a puff of smoke. Once that cleared, the whole class stared in shock at the white haired man on a toad.

"Hello students of Konoha, I am the one, the only one who can summon toads and I am truely a perfect specimen, if is say so myself, Jiraiya, one of the Legendary Sannin."

After that speech all anyone could think was this is a Sannin? Or in case of team 7, this is our Sensei?

"Well?" He asked when no one said anything. Tough crowd, "Where are my students?" looking around he spotted them all cringing when his eyes landed on them. "Come along my young pupils, let us begin our new life as team 7." with that all three looked at one another before slowly following the man out.

A few minutes later they were all gathered around in training ground 7.

"Okay tell me about yourself." Jiraiya said sitting with his legs crossed and his head resting on his hand that rested on his knee.

"What do you want to know?" Anko asked suspiciously.

"Hm, anything I guess, likes, dislikes, dreams," Jiraiya said then grinned, "Me for example-"

"We already heard about you." Naruto said glaring, "It's our turn." he did not need to hear the same lame speech again.

"Fine." Jiraiya pouted, "You first kid." This was Minato's son? He was growing up. Looked just like a mini Minato.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya raised a brow at that but said nothing, "I like Sasuke and Itachi. I hate death and knowing my family is gone. I dream… no plan to kill _him_."

Itachi looked down… what happened to being Hokage?

"Him?"

"My family's murderer." Naruto said looking older then he was. Jiraiya watched the young blonde for a while. Fugaku was right. He had to help Naruto before it was too late.

"Okay, you next little raven." at the nickname Itachi glared. Note to self, Jiraiya thought, forget the nickname.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, best friend, and one day soon, Naruto's right hand man when he becomes Hokage." at this he looked over at the blonde that seemed to be lost in his own world. "I like Naruto and Sasuke, I hate everything else. I don't have a dream. I have a purpose."

"What's that?" Jiraiya asked.

"My purpose is to make sure Naruto's future is safe until the day I die."

"You can't say that!" Naruto yelled, "That's not a good purpose. Your purpose should be leading the Uchihas in the next generation!"

"No." Itachi said simply ignoring the pouting blonde. "Next." He said before Naruto could come up with another argument.

"I guess that's me." Anko said grinning at the childish way Naruto was acting. She didn't think she would ever see the kid be, well, a kid. "I'm Anko Mitarashi. I like dumplings and fighting and winning and-"

"Okay we get it, what don't you like?" Naruto said stopping her.

"Losing."

"Dream?" Jiraiya asked, he was already liking this girl. She could be a good influence on his other much younger students.

"Don't have one really." maybe not.

"Okay now that we got that done, lets move on, I'm going to test you guys and see how well you do." standing up and dusting himself off he thought about the bell test and dismissed it. Itachi and Naruto already worked well together, the way they fought was like a dance. When one moved the other moved. Anko looked like she would go off of what they would do. That test would be pointless. So that left…

"Fight me." He said.

Hours later he regretted it. How six year olds could use highly advanced Jutsu's and not look exhausted was puzzling. All three students grinned down at him as he layed flat on his back trying to breathe. "Okay, lets go on a mission." He finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Look Naruto, look at me." Sasuke called to him as he threw his shuriken at three different targets on three different trees. "Did you see me Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke." Naruto smiled at the young boy looking up at him with what looked like hero worship. "You got two dead center."

"Yeah I almost got the last one but I can't get it." Sasuke pouted as he went to retrieve his weapons.

"Give it time, soon you'll do it blind folded." Naruto grinned when Sasuke came to stand next to him.

"Really!" Sasuke asked excitedly.

"Believe it!" Naruto said throwing him a thumps up. "Itachi was never as good as he is now."  
"What?" Sasuke said stopping himself from throwing his Shuriken again, his little ears not believeing Naruto.

"It's true. Itachi was so bad he almost took everyones head off." Naruto whispered into his ear. "But that's a secret he doesn't want anyone to know so keep it between us, okay?"

"Yes Naruto!"Sasuke yelled, his little body filling with pride at being better then Itachi was at his age. "One day Naruto I'm going to be better then you." Sasuke declared.

"Why not me?" Itachi asked coming out of the trees in a full Anbu uniform.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled dropping his weapons to run to his brother. "You're back!"

"Of course I did say I'd return today." Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead.

"Aw, Itachi that hurts." Sasuke said pouting for a second before a grin over took his face. "Itachi look at this!" and before either could answer he ran to his shuriken and threw them. Once again all hit two out of three targets perfectly.

"Very nice Sasuke." Itachi said with a small smile. "I've see you've been training him again."

"Of course I couldn't let him fail just because his big brother doesn't train him." Naruto smirked.

"I was on a mission." Itachi said giving him a look.

"So was I, but I still train him." Naruto said tilting his head toward him. "Why are you still in your uniform?"

"Because I just got back. I came here as soon as I arrived and gave my report." Itachi said taking in Naruto's clothes. All black. Ever since they became Genin, Naruto had taken to wearing the standared uniform in black. Truthfully the clothes he had on looked like the Anbu uniform minus the the mask and the grey. One sleave hid his Anbu tattoo as it went all the way to his wrist. "And as for how you can still train him... you have the shadow clones, that you leave behind so Sasuke won't get lonley. How you hold on to them for so long is a mystery to me."

"You know we are supposed to keep our identies a secret." Naruto said nodding when Sasuke once again threw his shurikens and waited for their approval. Itachi waited for him to comment on the shadow clones but Naruto didn't seem inclined to. He knew Naruto was using Kyuubi's chakra. His father had told Naruto to use it only if it was absoutly necessary, that if used to much it could harm him. Naruto had nodded but said little else to that.

"Why? I know you, you know me. Sasuke knows both of us." Itachi stated turning his head to watch Sasuke. "He is very good for a six year old."

"Of course, I trained him." Naruto said with no heat. Itachi smiled at Naruto. It had taken quite a few years for Naruto to go back to the way he was before his family... before then. Over the years with being on a team with Jiraiya for a bit they learned a lot and became closer. It wasn't long before Naruto and Itachi started rising in the ninja ranks until they became Anbu. Anko herself was making a name as well. When Jiraiya began leaving the village on many long missions she, instead of following in their footsteps, went to train with Orochimaru. They rarely saw either now. Orochimaru was always out of the village doing one thing or another. Itachi was glad for that. Though he didn't much care for Anko spending so much time with the man, he was glad that Naruto and he didn't have to see him more then they had to.

But before they left Jiraiya's side, they all grew as a family. Naruto adjusted to the other two perfectly and with Anko and him constantly in competition to out do eachother, Naruto slowly let go of his revenge idea. Or so Itachi hoped. Naruto hadn't mentioned it for a long time now. Itachi could only assume he let it go.

Now if only Naruto could open up to more people beyond him and Sasuke. Even to Fugaku he was formal. With everyone else he gave off... not really a cold demeaner but more like he had an invisible fence that he didn't let anyone cross.

"So did I, do I deserve credit?" Itachi asked finally.

"Yes." Naruto grinned at him. "Come Sasuke it's time for dinner."

"Now? but I'm training." Sasuke said pouting as he gathered all of his things together.

"How do you plan to enter the academy if you cannot stay awake for it?" Itachi asked as they made their way to the Uchiha compound.

"Or if your straving?" Naruto asked rubbing the young boy's head.

Sasuke glared at that but didn't move Naruto's hand from his head. Secretly he liked when Naruto did that. He was the only one he knew that Naruto treated like his little brother. Even Neji and Hinata Hyuga didn't get this kind of attention.

To think Sasuke was forced to share Naruto with the other two because their fathers where all great friends. Neji didn't deserve Naruto and neither did Hinata. Yet both tried many times to get Naruto to play with them. Didn't they see Naruto only played with Sasuke? He spoke to them, much to Sasuke's annoyance, but that was all. Only with him, did Naruto train or play with depending on what Sasuke wanted to do that day.

Of course he did love Itachi as much as he loved Naruto but Itachi was always away. When Naruto left he always left a clone of himself behind so he didn't have to be lonely. Sasuke liked that Naruto thought of him every time he left. Though he spent a lot of times with a clone instead of the real Naruto it was still like talking to Naruto, because once the clone was gone and Naruto was back he knew everything that Sasuke and the clone did.

"Fine... but I don't want to be in class with Neji." Sasuke stated quickly.

"Not to worry Sasuke," Itachi said, "Neji is already in the academy he will be a grade above you."

Another reason to hate Neji. He already was in the making to be a ninja. Which was his excuse to spend more time with Naruto. He was _learning_ and Sasuke knew it was a big lie! Neji was trying to steal Naruto from him. Just wait Neji, Sasuke thought, Soon I'll be in the academy and Naruto will only be training me.

"Sasuke I feel a dark aura coming from you." Naruto joked picking up the boy and sitting him on his shoulders. Sasuke laughed as he held on to Naruto.

"Run Naruto." Sasuke said, before Naruto took off faster then Sasuke could see. Seconds later they entered the compound and removed their shoes. "I can't wait until I can run like you guys." Sasuke said holding on to their hands. Here he didn't have to worry about anyone watching him be childish.

"Will you carry us then?" Naruto asked swinging Sasuke with Itachi's help.

"Yes!" Sasuke giggled wishing they would do it again, but like always the fun ended when Naruto came in touch with someone else.

Sasuke missed the touch of the blonde's hands. He heard his brother sigh softly before he disappeared. Sasuke knew his brother was going to change into his regular clothes.

"Uncle." Naruto said as his emotions faded away and bowed to the man.

"Naruto, Sasuke, where is Itachi?" Fugaku asked as they took their place at the table after cleaning their hands.

"Here father." Itachi said taking his seat beside his father. Itachi hid a smile as he saw Sasuke sitting beside Naruto, once again taking Itachi's place at the table.

"How was your day?" Mikoto asked once she sat everything at the table.

"Fine." Naruto said serving himself a little bit of everything, when he noticed Sasuke did everything he did, he served more food on his plate.

Mikoto noticed and smiled at Naruto for getting Sasuke to eat more of his veggies.

"I hit two targets dead on." Sasuke said suddenly, and for the rest of the night they spoke about Sasuke's progress and his first day at the Academy.

Soon dinner was over and the night turned to morning. Naruto with Itachi to his left and Sasuke between them walked toward the academy for Sasuke's first day.

"Naruto!" Neji called running up to them, leaving his father behind with Hinata who broke free of his hold to run toward them.

"Neji, Hinata." Naruto said bowing to them.

"Naruto how come you're here? Are you going to be a sensei to?" Neji asked hoping he was right.

"No." Sasuke said glaring at Neji who only glared back. "Naruto is dropping me off for the academy. He promised he'll do this everyday."

Naruto and Itachi both looked at one another but said nothing. Naruto bit the side of his cheek. Now he would have to come everyday with Sasuke or else Sasuke would be seen as a liar.

Itachi hid a laugh at Naruto's expression. He wondered briefly if he should feel jealous of his brother liking Naruto more but he quickly dismissed it. He would never feel jealous of Naruto. Naruto was his to protect.

Neji opened his mouth and closed it with a snap. Sasuke felt pride run through his body. Neji would have to take him at his word or call him out.

"Hel-lo Na-Naruto." Hinata said bowing. "Hel-lo Ita-Itachi and Sa-sasuke."

"Hello Hinata." Itachi said returning the bow. "Hizashi."

"Naruto, Itachi. What brings you to the academy? Is Sasuke already joining it?"

"Yes sir." Itachi said. "Today will be his first day. I really must be going now. I have another meeting with my Clan." saying his good byes he left.

"I must be going too. Sasuke I'll see you after school." Naruto said bowing to the others before turning away.

"Bye Naruto!" Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata said quickly before he disappeared.

"By father." Neji said bowing to his father before making his way inside the building. With Naruto gone their was really no reason for him to suffer in Sasuke's presence.

"Good-bye Neji, Hinata enjoy your first day." Hizashi said bowing to both Sasuke and Hinata one finale time before leaving.

"Come on Sasuke lets get to class." Hinata said with out the stuttur. Sasuke nodded and lead the way.

-?-

"Naruto." Jiraiya greeted once Naruto appeared beside him by the waterfall.

"Pervy sage." Naruto greeted with a small smile.

"You kids have no respect." Jiraiya said pouting.

"It's a wonder we know what we're doing when most of the time you spent your time not training us and looking up skirts." Naruto said taking a place beside the toad sage.

"You all came out alright." Jiraiya insisted.

"What did you need?" Naruto said getting down to business.

"I have a mission for you." Jiraiya said.

"What is it this time? I won't be chasing any more girls for you." Naruto said quickly.

"One time and none of you let it go."

"Jiraiya."  
"Very well. Orochimaru is up to something."

"What?" Naruto said unsure if he heard right.

"Anko came home today. She was out of it. She kept repeating something over and over again. Orochimaru insisted that they were attacked. He did return in bad shape as well but I don't think it was a fight with a rogue like he says. The wounds look self made. Tsunade thinks so to."

"What's my mission?" Naruto said shocked that his past sensei could have something to do with this. Why would he hurt Anko?

"Your mission is to watch him without letting him know you're on to him."

"When do I start?" Naruto said feeling his heart close up again. Once more he was betrayed by someone he trusted.

"Now." Jiraiya said and seconds later Naruto was gone. "Naruto I'm sorry."

-?-

"Hello Orochimaru sensei." Naruto said entering Orochimaru's hospital room. "I heard you had returned."

"Hello Naruto." Orochimaru said smiling at the boy as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Yet Naruto felt the change in the air. Orochimaru was no longer the man he thought he knew. He was an enemy that hurt his former teammate.

"I hope you are well sensei." Even that felt foul in his mouth.

"Of course Nartuo. What have you been up to? Have you seen Anko yet?"

"No I've came to see if you were alright first. My loyalty is to you above all else." Naruto said bowing. Did he put it on too thick?

"Is that so?" Orochimaru said lifting a brow.

"Of course Sensei. You are the one who made me what I am today. Jiraiya may have been my sensei but he was never the Sensei you were. He was a fool compared to you."

"So you agree then I should have been your sensei and not him?"

"Yes. I had hoped you would be, but I was sadly disappointed." Naruto sighed knowing the true fool was the one in the bed.

"Naruto I have a solution for you." Orochimaru said pleased with the answer.

"Yes sensei?"

"Tonight I plan to leave this village. I want you to come with me. I can teach you things people can only dream of." Orochimaru said sitting up.

"Leave the village?" Naruto said letting surprise show on his face. Little did Orochimaru know it was not for his words but because of how quicky he gave information away.

"Yes. Will you come with me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Always Sensei." Naruto said bowing again.

"Wonderful. Meet me in the forest tongiht."

"Yes Sensei." Naruto said before leaving. Now all he had to figure out was how to distract Itachi to give him enough time to leave.

-?-

Sasuke was bored out of his six year old mind. His first day of the academy and all they had done so far was learn the history of the village. Sasuke already knew this stuff, Naruto already told him about all of it.

What he wanted to learn was more ninja stuff.

Sasuke looked around at all of the other kids. All of which were not important enough to remember their names. It was then he realized none of the kids were paying attention expect for one girl with pink hair.

One kid was sleeping, another was eating. There was a girl looking at herself in a mirror.

There was a kid talking to his dog who was sitting beside Hinata and then another kid with glasses and an oversized coat that looked kind of freaky.

There was a kid that looked sort of like him who was drawing in a notebook, and everyone else was just staring at nothing.

Sasuke wanted to pout, but Uchihas don't pout. He bet if Naruto was teaching the class they'd be learning cool things.

"Alright class," the sensei said breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, "we are going to go outside for our next lesson."

Sasuke smirked, finally they were going to do something! With the rest of the class he made his way outside into the shining sun.

"What are we going to do sensei?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Good question Sakura." their sensei smiled happily, "we are going to..."

Train, come on say train, Sasuke begged silently.

"Run an obsticule coarse."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Shikamaru, now everyone get in to a single line." as everyone did so, their sensei went on, "Alright what we are going to do is run down this path and crawl over the ropes. At the top you are going to swing down and over the water. Then you are going to crawl underneath the ropes over there and run back here, do we understand?"

"Yes sensei." all of the kids said groaning.

"Alright, Kiba you're- Naruto?" their sensei said surprised looking over their heads.

"Iruka." at the sound of Naruto's voice Sasuke turned quickly.

"Naruto!" He said running over to him and throwing his arms around his waist. "Naruto I'm not learning anything! Can't you be my sensei?"

Naruto patted Sasuke's head as he looked down in amusement at the boy. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I am not certified to teach as well as Iruka sensei."

"But everything he's talked about today I already know." Sasuke said unknowingly pouting.

Naruto gently pushed Sasuke back as he knelt in front of him, leaning closer he whispered into his ear, "Then that means you are at the top of your class already."

"I am?" Sasuke asked not even thinking about that.

"Yes, and you know Uchihas are always the best at what they do."

Sasuke nodded and smirked. He was the best in his class.

"He-hello Na-Naruto." Hinata said coming up behind Sasuke.

"Hinata, how is your first day?"

"Go-good." Hinata said blushing and looking down.

"Naruto, not that I'm complaining but what brings you here today?" Iruka asked.

"Watching... are you going to be advancing with them?" Naruto asked the young sensei, who was the same age as Kakashi. If he was going to be their sensei until the day they became genin, Naruto knew Sasuke would be in good hands.

"Yes." Iruka said smiling.

"Good." Naruto said nodding as he stood and looked around. "If you don't mind I'd like to watch."

"Well school is almost over, so I don't see a problem." Iruka said before turning back to the class. Who were all watching Naruto with curious eyes.

"Who are you?" Ino asked being the boldest one of the class.

"This is Naruto." Sasuke said with a duh stare. "He's my brother."

"He doesn't look like you." Kiba pointed out as he held Akamaru in his arms.

"It doesn't matter. He's MY brother." Sasuke said glaring. Naruto hid his smile. Sasuke was adorable when he was possessive. He was going to miss his little shadow.

Iruka held his hand up in the air to quiet the children, "Naruto is a very high ranking Shinobi. He is known as the Second Sage or as many people know him Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails."

"Are you a ninja?" Sai asked watching him with interest as everyone gasped in shock.

"It's a shinobi you idiot." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Yes." Naruto said bowing to them, "It's a pleasure to meet future Shinobis of the leaf."

At this all of the kids giggled and bowed back. All of them too young to realize this was the boy many hated but respected. Sasuke was having none of this but before he could say anything Choji asked, "Can we see you do Shinobi stuff?"

Sasuke was outraged. They were insulting his Naruto!

"What would you like to see?" Naruto asked softly forcing back a full blown grin. Truthfully Naruto didn't mind being asked to show a talent off. To see Sasuke get mad on his behalf was adorable.

"Anything!" Kiba yelled. Sure his family was were all shinobis of some kind but this was the nine tail holder! Though his mom told him stories about the fox she only had good words for its holder.

"Alright." Naruto stepped back and held his hands infront of his face before saying, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" in a flash hundreds upon hundreds of Narutos stood all around watching the surprised looks on the childrens face.

"Wow!" Kiba said putting Akamaru down. "Can I do that?"

"Only if you do as your sensei tells you." Naruto said as all of the clones disappeared. "Remember to be a shinobi you have to trust yourself and be all that you can be to the best of your abilities. Never let someone tell you how far you can go, for one can go as far as the ends of the earth for their comrads and their home."

"Iruka sensei I want to do the coarse!" Kiba yelled running with all of the kids minus Sasuke behind him. Each all wanting to do what Naruto did.

"Thank you Naruto." Iruka smiled gratefully.

"Of course, if it's not to much trouble can I steal Sasuke?" Naruto asked picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." Iruka said waving as he turned back to the kids.

"Naruto are you going to run?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Anything for you Sasuke." Naruto said grinning up before taking off with a laughing Sasuke. He would forever remember this day with this little boy on his shoulders. He needed memories like this for the S-class mission he was being sent on.

-?-

"It's all around the village." Itachi said coming to sit beside Naruto in the garden.

"What is?" Naruto asked looking at his friend. It was almost time to go. This would be the last time he saw his best friend in a long time. He wanted to remember his face. He needed good memories to fight the bad ones he was sure to aquire. He was only Orochimaru's pupil as a mission, he did not wish to lose himself completely and become his for real.

"What you did at the academy." Itachi said laughing softly, "Apparently all of the children there today spread the word that they want to be just like Naruto."

"I was only helping Iruka out." Naruto said looking away with a blush. Pulling out two candies he handed one to Itachi.

"You have fans." Itachi pointed out. "Well one good thing came out of this."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Now the village doesn't have to worry about their future Shinobi." Itachi said bumping Naruto's shoulder with his own.

"Ha ha. Hey Itachi?" Naruto said seriously.

"Yeah?"

"You are the best friend anyone could ever have." Naruto said looking at him.

"Naruto?" Itachi said feeling an old feeling in his stomach. Why did something feel so wrong?

"I just had to tell you that... I also have to say I'm sorry."  
"Naruto I don-" Naruto caught Itachi as he fell forward. The candy finally worked. He just hoped Itachi didn't hate him. He hoped Sasuke would be okay. He hoped Fugaku wouldn't feel betrayed by him, he could only hope that Tsuande told him the truth. Yet he knew deep down Fugaku would be told the same story as everyone else. That Naruto was going to be a missing nin. Laying Itachi on the ground he said one good-bye before disappearing and reappearing in front of Orochimaru.

"Come Naruto it's time to leave." Orochimaru said turning away.

"Yes Sensei." Naruto replied taking one finale look at his village.

-?-

Itachi groaned as his eyes fluttered open. What happened? sitting up he grabbed his head with his hands and groaned again.  
"Itachi you're awake." his father said coming into his room.

"Father." Itachi shook his head trying to clear it as he tried to remember something important. "Father what happened."

"Naruto drugged you." Fugaku said feeling a pain in his chest. He thought he saved him. He thought Naruto had forgotten about his revenge. Instead he teamed up with Orochimaru. A man he trusted like the rest of the villagers. The word had come today that Orochimaru was now of this morning reported as an S-class missing Nin. Fugaku was there when they found his lab only hours after his departure. A search went out but so far nothing. What made matters worse was that another Shinobi of their village was reported missing. Why did it have to be Naruto? So far the rumor had said that Naruto went willingly with him. Fugaku believed it. How could he not. He knew of Naruto's hate toward the boy that destroyed his family. A boy so strong that he was able to kill the Forth Hokage. How he did it Fugaku still didn't know. Minato wasn't one to fall easily and yet he fell at the hands of a boy almost the age of Naruto now.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked suddenly remembering last night.

"He's gone." Fugaku said watching his son with a blank face.

"Gone? On a mission?" Itachi asked knowing he was wrong.

"No." Fugaku said looking away to hide his pain. "The Hokage wants to meet us now that you're awake."

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked again getting out of his bed. How did he end up here?

"Come." Fugaku said walking out of Itachi's room, "Lets not worry Sasuke, It's to early for him to worry." Before Itachi could reply Fugaku jumped to the roofs and ran toward the Hokage's tower. Itachi right behind him.

-?-

"Good you're here." Tsuande said when they both walked in through her door.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi said ignoring protcols when dealing with the Hokage.

"Itachi." His father warned.

"No," Tsuande said leaning back in her seat, her eyes never leaving the young Uchiha. Even from here she could feel the power coming off of him. "As of this moment Naruto is considered a missing nin."

"What?" Itachi said shocked looking up at his father who only watched the Fifth Hokage with a blank gaze. Did his father know this and not tell him? "Naruto would never abandon his village."

And you would be right, Tsuande thought, but in order to find out what Orochimaru was doing he had to be reported as such. "He willingly left the village with an S-class criminal."

"No!" Itachi said slamming his fist on the desk. His kekkei genkai activating. "Naruto wouldn't leave! He wouldn't betray the village! He wouldn't betray me!"

"But he did." Tsuande stated calmly.

"Then let me go and find him!"

"Itachi-"  
"NO!" Itachi glared at his father and anyone else that threatened to stop him. "Let me look for him. If I talk to him-"

"I already sent out Shinobi's to search for him. I do not need to send more." Tsuande said stopping him.

"They won't find him! You have to send me." Itachi said trying to calm himself. Naruto couldn't have betrayed his village. He wouldn't do that. Not to him or to Sasuke... but why did he apologize last night? He wondered as his eyes went back to normal.

"No, you are too involved with him. If he were to attack you, would you fight back?" Tsuande asked. Sometimes being Hokage sucked. Here she was turning one friend against another. It's all for the village. Naruto knew this and he agreed when she met up with him after he left Orochimaru's side at the hospital and sent a clone to visit Anko so he wouldn't look suspecious. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed. He knew the village would turn on him and he'd lose the love of his adopted brothers in the process.

He accepted this mission when he spoke to Jiraiya. And when Tsuande gave him her necklace to help control the nine tails while with Orchimaru, because it was certain Orochimaru would try and control it, he only said, "In the end I'm just a shinobi of my village." Tsuande wanted to take back the mission right then and there but Naruto had already left to say goodbye.

"He wouldn't attack me." Itachi said trying to hide the pain he felt. Naruto would never hurt him. He knew this deep down in his heart. Just like he knew he wouldn't abandon the village. "Orochimaru must have forced him to go."

"There is no sign of force." Tsunade stated quietly. Hating every lie she spoke. It was a good thing none of the Inuzuka's were here or else they would know something was up. Even though every word she spoke was true, they'd still find something off about the whole thing. It was also a good thing that Fugaku and Itachi weren't using their kekkei genkai otherwise she would be found out.

"Naruto... he wouldn't... he..." Itachi tried to think of a way to explain why Naruto did what he did. "He wouldn't abandon Sasuke."

"Nor you and yet he is gone." Tsuande said hating herself more for hurting this young Anbu.

Itachi flinched as he tried to control his thoughts. She was right. Naruto left them. All for his stupid revenge. Didn't he know Itachi would have gladly went with him? Would they be enemies the next time they met? What was he going to tell Sasuke?

Without another word he left. He needed peace and the only one who could give him peace was the one Naruto and he loved the most.

-?-

"I found you!" Sasuke yelled opening Naruto's closet. "Naruto?" he said pushing clothes around to see if Naruto was hiding behind them. "Naruto it's almost time to go to the academy." Where was he?  
"I don't want to play this game anymore." Sasuke said pouting. All morning he had waited for Naruto to come to eat breakfast with him and his mom and when he didn't show up, Sasuke thought he was hiding. Sometimes Naruto did that to test his skills.

So Sasuke excused himself from the table and ran to Naruto's room. Opening the door he saw the bed was made but there was no Naruto. Now here he was searching through Naruto's things to try and find him. "Naruto come out already."

"Sasuke what are you doing in Naruto's room?" Itachi asked coming into the room.

"I can't find Naruto. He's not in here." Sasuke said pouting harder.

Itachi stiffened before he could stop himself. Taking a breath he knelt on one knee in front of Sasuke. "Naruto is... busy this morning." how could he tell Sasuke Naruto was gone?  
"What's he doing? He has to take me to the academy he promised." Sasuke said glaring. Naruto never broke a promise.

"He's... on a mission." Itachi said quickly.

"You're lying!" Sasuke yelled pulling back from Itachi, "Naruto would have left a clone! Where's Naruto? NARUTO!" he yelled running out of the room and pushing every door open. "NARUTO!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi called, running after him.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he ran outside. He was in the garden. He had to be. That's were he went to relax or to meditate, Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled grabbing him around the waist from behind and pulling Sasuke close to his body.  
"Let go! I want Naruto! Where is Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in a panic as he tried to break free of his brother's hold. "I want Naruto!"

"SO DO I!" Itachi cried. It was the first time he ever raised his voice at his brother so it was no surprise that Sasuke stopped fighting him. "So do I."

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke cried as tears ran down his face, "Big brother, where is Naruto?"

"He's gone Sasuke... Naruto went away." Itachi said holding back his own tears. Taking a breath to choke back his cries he went on, "He left last night."

"Why didn't he leave a clone?" Sasuke asked, turning his small body around to hold on to Itachi.

"Because he couldn't." Itachi said holding the crying boy in his arms. He couldn't go after Naruto. He couldn't leave Sasuke behind. His little brother needed him. Even if Naruto left the village he would never forgive Itachi for leaving Sasuke. Itachi would never forgive himself for leaving Sasuke. "Hush Sasuke." Itachi whispered into his brother's ear as he rocked him.

"Is he coming back?" Sasuke asked between whimpers.

Was he? Would Naruto come back to them? Itachi didn't know, not any more. He felt like he didn't know Naruto. That this person that left in his place was an illusion. Where was the real Naruto? Who was the real Naruto?

"Itachi?" Sasuke said pulling back, his eyes red from crying. Itachi wiped Sasuke tears from his cheeks and said the one thing he hoped was true. "Someday he'll come back."

"Why did he leave?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Because there was something he had to do." Itachi said standing with the small boy in his arms. There was no way he was telling Sasuke the reason he left. If he asked for one he'd make up some lie. He hated lying to Sasuke, but for this he'd do it.

"How come you didn't go?" Sasuke asked pulling back as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"Because he didn't want me to leave your side. I would cry and miss you too much." Itachi said forcing a smile.

Sasuke giggled as he layed his head back on Itachi's shoulder. "When will he come back?"

"Someday."

"When he come's back I'm going to be stronger."

"Are you now?" Itachi asked amused and wishing for the pain to stop.

"Yep. Naruto's going to be proud of me. I'm going to be better then he is. That's my promise to him." Sasuke said. "When he comes back he will let me go with him on missions. I'll be the best Shinobi ever."

"Of course you will be. I'm going to help you." Itachi said. He wished to be a child again, to always see the good instead of the bad. Instead he had to pretend and secretly wish that Naruto came back like Sasuke thought he would.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Tsuande stared at the small scroll in her hands.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Hokage?" the masked Anbu asked.

"No, you're excused."

"Yes Lady Hokage." the masked man said before disappearing.

So it was time for phase B then. Already Naruto had been gone for a month. Her hand picked Anbu chasing after him only to be sent back unconscious or exhausted each time with a scroll to hand to her. Already she had sent and recieved four scrolls. The three Anbu she chose saying nothing of what they knew as they allowed themselves to be beaten each time by Naruto and Orochimaru.

If this note was any idication of what Orochimaru was up to, it was time to pull the searchers off of Naruto. Sitting back in her chair she read the scroll again. It was only a few lines no more then nine words.

'Immortal.' That obviously meant Orochimaru's plan and why they found bodies alive and dead in his lab.

'Stop search.' Meaning Naruto was going solo. He could have been almost caught by Orochimaru and given away his mission

'Will send word.' It could be some time before they heard from him again.

'Protect them.' Meaning the Uchihas both Sasuke and Itachi. Even in a mission Naruto thought of them.

Tsuande turned in her chair and looked out her window. From this moment forth Naruto was on his own. "I hope you know what you're doing kid." Tsuande sighed as she called in her assistant to spread the word.

It only took five minutes before her door was thrown open and a pissed Uchiha came in.

"What do you mean we aren't looking for Naruto!" Itachi demanded angrily. "We have to bring him back!"

"It's as I said. Naruto has sent back four teams of Shinobi back almost dead." Lie, the three Anbu just changed their mask each time she sent them out. "I can not risk any more."

"You can't give up on him!" Itachi yelled. He knew he should have been calm and collected. But this was Naruto, his best friend. His to protect. "We have to find him!"

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I can't do that." Tsuande said quietly. "I want to bring him back just as much as you do but, if he keeps running I can't save him."

"I can." Itachi said.

"Can you? Really?" Tsuande asked turning to face him. He could, she knew that. This boy in front of her saved Naruto from Kyuubi all those years ago.

"Yes, if you send me I can save him." Itachi said standing back to his calm collected self.

Naruto had said Itachi would use that line and if he ever did, to use this one. "And what of Sasuke, would you both abandon him? It could take years before Naruto came back. Who will be there for Sasuke?"

Itachi clenced his fist at his side. The only sign that he was fighting himself. "Very well Lady Hokage, I hope you know what you are doing." He said bowing stiffly at her before turning and stalking out.

"Naruto, you idiot why did you ever agree to this?" Tsuande said into the air before reaching for her sake.

-?-

He was exhausted. Mentally, physcially exhausted. Naruto never thought that one could reach this level and still be able to breathe.

Already it had been one year since he last saw his village and a little less since he last made contact. When he expected this mission he had an idea of what would happen but the fantasy and the reality were not the same.

When he had first left his home, friends, and his brothers, Orochimaru had made him prove his loyalty by destroying and removing his forehead protector. When he did it without hesitating Orochimaru had smiled and nodded. When he was alone hours later he mourned for the last thing that was part of his home. He told himself it was all part of the mission, but that did little to make him feel better. It hurt almost as much as leaving Itachi's and Sasuke's side.

He wondered now how they were doing. He knew bits and pieces of what was happening in their life but that was all. Orochimaru wanted them for their eyes but it wasn't going to happen if he had a say in it. Naruto would fight Orochimaru to keep the Uchihas safe.

Being with Orochimaru was a curse and a blessing. A curse because he had to do things that made him wish he could die or throw away this mission. He killed innocents to prove his loyalty. He destroyed lives and ruined land all for a man so stuck on power and immortailty. Every night as he went to bed he begged for forgiveness and for the souls of the innocents to find peace in a heaven that was all their own.

A blessing because unknowingly Orochimaru was helping him get closer to his target. By training under the Sannin he was becoming a stronger, faster shinobi. Already he had learned a few things he never thought possible. He could now summon snakes and the dead. The latter he did not enjoy doing. He was learning more and more about the immortality technique. That one would do good when facing _Him._ He had an idea about Lving Corpse Reincarnation, but Orochimaru spoke very little of this, so as much information that he had gained he knew what Orochimaru wanted Itachi or Sasuke for. How it worked he still didn't know and he planned to never find out. That was one jutsu no one needed to know about.

In one year, Naruto was ten times the ninja he was before and yet he still felt he wasn't strong enough to face _Him_.

"Naruto." Orochimaru called to him breaking him of his thoughts.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto turned to him bowing his head and waiting for permission to stand up right.

"We are to travel at dawn."  
"May I ask where we are heading?"  
"To the sand." Orochimaru chuckled. "There is something there that I very much wish to see with my own eyes."

"Yes Sensei."

"Rest tonight, my followers will keep watch."

"Yes Sensei." Naruto said moving to do as he was told. He heard the sound of his traveling companions, that he had yet to learn the names of move into the shadows of the night. All of them were waiting for Naruto and Orochimaru the night they left, moving to stand guard over the snake bastard. They were cruel, pathetic creatures that if given the chance, Naruto would kill them.

All of them had one thing in common, besides the need to kill, and that was the curse seal. Naruto had yet to recieve one and he hoped it stayed that way. He did not think the Kyuubi within him and the curse seal together would make a great combination. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

Clearing his head he closed his eyes and forced himself into a light sleep. Hours later he woke up when the night began to lighten. With a mental check he quietly sighed when he saw that the curse seal had yet to be placed on him. So far he was okay.

Doing his morning routine Naruto saw the camp was already being packed up. Seems like they would go without breakfast as they were once again on the move.

Hours later as the sun was at its highest Naruto caught sight of the sand village. It was beautiful to him though it held little to capture the eye of anyone. It was simple and plain, but that was what made it perfect. Naruto had visited villages that had so much happening and some that had nothing. Each one was perfect as it was but none of them were home. The sand reminded him of home even if it didn't resemble the leaf in anyway. Why he thought it the same he didn't know. Maybe he would figure out later.

"All of you stay hidden, Naruto come with me, we are going to meet the Kazekage."

No one said anything as Naruto followed their master and disappeared into the village. What seemed like hours later, they were meeting the Kazekage. Right off, Naruto hated him. He felt almost as evil as Orochimaru. His eyes were cold. His motionless face gave away so much and nothing at all.

"So you are proposing an alliance between you and me?" The Kazekage asked leaning back into his seat.

"Yes." the snake smirked.

"Why should I join forces with two S-class criminals." at that Naruto looked sharply at the man behind the desk. "You didn't know?" the man laughed cruely at him.

"I knew, it is just odd hearing someone refer to us so casually." Naruto said trying to regain the ground he lost. In truth it always caught him by surprise. He knew his face was in the bingo books, he seen it for himself and that was a blow to the heart. Knowing that Itachi would see it and believe it all true. Though now he knew it was true. All that he did was put into the book and no matter how he tried to atone for it, it didn't change facts.

In that second he hated the village that made him into what he was. He was almost lost within himself and the only thing keeping him sane was the memory of Itachi's face and the laughter of Sasuke's innocent squeals as they ran through the village. Though it had been a year since he last saw them, those memories were becoming harder to find.

The Kazekage smirked but said nothing else.

Orochimaru only frowned and said, "Naruto leave us."

Nodding Naruto poofed out of the cold office and on to a rooftop. Watching the villagers go about their day.

"Keep me sane my brothers." He whispered to the sky, wishing and hoping Itachi and Sasuke heard him, and knowing they wouldn't. He wondered what Kakashi was doing. It seemed like a long time since he thought of him. Did he feel betrayed as well? It was funny, though Kakashi was Minato's student and friend when he was a child, he wasn't really there after his father died. Kakashi was always on missions taking as many as he could to get away from the memories.

A commotion from below him caught his attention. Looking down he saw a red head walking in a now deserted market. His small head bowed down and a teddy bear clutched in his arms. He looked to be about Sasuke's age. Opening his senses he gasped when he realized that this boy was a jinchkriki. Of what beast, he didn't know. He watched the boy until he disappeared around the corner. Moving quickly he jumped to the next rooftop and followed him from above. Letting the boy lead him to a small clearing.

Naruto watched as the red head looked around and fell to his knees. From where he was, Naruto realized the little boy was crying. Without thinking twice about his actions he jumped down to the ground and made his way to the little boy.

"Hello." he said quietly not wishing to scare the boy.

The boy jerked and jumped up quickly, scrubbing his eyes in the process with his arm. His eyes showing his shock and fear at an unknown stranger.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Naruto." he paused a few steps from him and waited for permission to move closer.

Still the boy just watched him but didn't move or speak.

"I saw you crying and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why do you care? No one cares for me."

"Because I hate to see anyone cry. It make's me sad." Naruto said softly, "Can I sit?" At the boy's nod he sat and crossed his legs. "So what's your name?"

"Gaara... aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because I'm a monster." Gaara stated sadly looking down. "Everyone is afraid of me."  
"You a monster?" Naruto laughed, "You are an innocent... I'm the monster."  
"What?" Gaara couldn't believe his ears. This was the first time anyone had ever said he wasn't a monster and called him an innocent. "I'm a monster everyone says so."

"If that is true then I must be a monster times ten because to me you look like a boy with red hair and a sad face." Naruto nodded his head to prove his point.  
"Why are you a monster?" Gaara asked moving closer to the only person that willingly talked to him. It was nice to talk to someone.

Naruto looked around before whispering, "Can you keep a secret?" At Gaara's quick nod, he went on, "It's because I am doing things I don't wish to in order to protect my family."

"What are you doing?" Gaara whispered back, wondering why that would make him a monster.

"Everything that breaks my heart." Naruto sighed. "Why are you a monster?"

"Because I have a demon inside of me." Gaara held his breath waiting for the reaction everyone always gave him.

"A demon?"  
Gaara nodded preparing to lose his new friend.  
"I have one too. Mine is the nine tails... What's yours?"

Shocked Gaara felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen. This boy had a demon? Was it possible.

"You're like me?"

"Yeah, well except I'm older, blond, blue eyed, and taller." Naruto grinned. Extending his hand, he waited for the little boy to take it. After a small hesitation Gaara did so and gasped as he was pulled close to the older boy's body. "Do you wish to be my friend Gaara?"

"You want to be my friend?"

"Yes."  
"Okay." Gaara grinned and then laughed when he was pulled into a hug.

"This means we are friends forever. No going back and no matter what happens I will never hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Always." In that instant Naruto felt a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He felt happy and at peace. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the simple hug that meant more to him then his next breath.

"I promise to always be your friend to." Gaara promised tightening his little arms around Naruto's neck and giggling when the blond stood with him in his arms.

For the rest of the day they stayed together. When night came around Naruto said goodbye to Gaara and promised him one more time that they would always be friends. He told the boy that if he was ever scared, afraid, hurt, or lonely that he would always be there even when he wasn't. With tears in the little boys eyes Gaara handed Naruto his teddy and gave him one last hug. "I love you Naruto. You are my brother not my friend."

"As you are mine." Naruto whispered back feeling a tear fall down his face. "I'll miss you." and with one last goodbye Naruto was gone.

It was two days later that Naruto felt a presence moving closer. Without saying anything he left the group and made his way back. The distance was too far for him to see who it was. Using his chakra he reached out and stumbled. The person running to him was Gaara. Without a word Naruto ran toward the little boy and moments later he was hugging the young red head in his arms. Gaara cried into his neck and spoke in broken sentences. From what he got, Naruto knew someone Gaara had trusted had hurt him. Whispering assurence to the boy he tried to calm him.

When he felt Orochimaru's band coming close he stood quickly. He could either wait for them to come to him and make Gaara into a criminal, taking away what little innocences he had left or he could become a true missing nin and leave Orochimaru in hopes of keeping the little red head safe. Without thought he turned right and ran. The village would hate him when they found out that he left them. Orochimaru would demand his head. But Gaara would be safe. That was what mattered. This little boy needed him and he would do what he could to keep him safe.

Where he would go he didn't know, but he would make sure to keep his little red head safe.

"I'll protect you." He said speaking to Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, and everyone that he ever loved.

-?-

"Are you really going to turn this down?" Fugaku asked, shocked. Watching his oldest son standing before him, Fugaku let his body slowly lean back into his chair. "Itachi?"

"Yes father." Itachi stated never changing expressions.

"Do you understand what you are saying Itachi?"

"Yes."

Fugaku watched his fifteen year old son before him. His face never changing expression. Ever since Naruto had abandon them all three years ago, Itachi had refused to feel any emotion to anyone that wasn't Sasuke. To the world he was colder then all Uchihas combine. He was dangerous and by far the strongest Uchiha alive. His son had surpassed him in power, forcing his body to go beyond it's limit to try and gain enough power to bring back his best friend or kill him if need be.

Sasuke had also pushed himself too. He no longer was the sweet little boy. He was a mini Itachi in the making, refusing to make friends. Fugaku wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was somewhere close by.

His youngest son was hit the hardest when Naruto had left them. He had held on to Itachi like a life line. Fugaku thought that maybe Sasuke was afraid to lose Itachi like he lost Naruto.

"I see." Fugaku sighed.

"I know what I'm doing and what I plan to do. Being head of our clan is not in my plans. Now or ever. I can not lead a clan if I could not save my best friend." Itachi said letting pain briefly show in his eyes.

"I understand." Fugaku whispered, "If he were to come back?"

"No. My place is by Naruto's side. Even if he is not here."

"That was before." Fugaku whispered as pain spread through his own chest mimicking the flash of pain in Itachi's eyes, "What of now?"

"I will stop him. Either way I can not accept this father." Itachi bowed.

"Neither can I!" Sasuke yelled running to bow beside his father.

"So you will turn this down as well when it comes time to ask you?" Fugaku asked lifting his brow.

"I won't lead our clan, not until Naruto comes back." Sasuke said. It hurt both of the older Uchiha's to hear those words come out of the young ravens mouth. Even now after everything, he believed Naruto would come back. Neither could break Sasuke's heart and tell him Naruto wasn't coming home.

"Alright." Fugaku nodded. "You are both dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Are you excited Sasuke?" Itachi asked walking side by side with his now twelve year old brother.

"Hn." Sasuke said with his hands in his pockets. Deep inside he was excited though. He had finally graduated and was offically a genin. Today he would be getting his team making him one step closer to finding Naruto.  
Sasuke knew that Itachi, had given up on ever finding him. If Naruto's reputation was true, then the blonde was a very dangerous man of eighteen. Naruto was to be killed on sight no questions asked. Though it broke Itachi's heart, Sasuke knew his brother was preparing himself to kill his best friend.

Sasuke hadn't given up hope. He knew there was a reason why Naruto had left, he just didn't know what it was. Naruto would never do what they said he did without a reason. Sasuke didn't believe that he finally went crazy.

Naruto, he thought, I'll save you even when all others try to hurt you. I'll stop them even if I have to fight my family.

"Do you have any you wish on your team?" Itachi asked the silent young raven.

"No. So long as they aren't annoying." Sasuke glared at the road ahead of him.

"You will get a fangirl. It is a given."

With a groan of annoyance that would have gone unnoticed by anyone that wasn't Itachi, Sasuke turned his glare at his brother.

"It is bound to happen. I cannot stop it."

"Are you going to be my sensei?"

"I'm not anyones sensei." Itachi said quietly. "I am not fit to...protect another."

Watching his brother shut down right in front of him Sasuke reached out and clutched his brother's hand. With a rare smile, Sasuke said, "I'll see you after the selection."

"Of course." Itachi said tightening his hold before releasing Sasuke's hand and walking off.

-?-

"Team 7." Sasuke heard Iruka say. When was it his turn to get a team? Holding his hands in front of his face he hid a pout. This was taking forever.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Finally! "Sai," NO!, "and Sakura Haruno." Double NO! God why not just cut off my head. Glaring at the screaming fangirl, Sasuke cursed silently. You're doing this for Naruto, not for them, he reminded himself. For Naruto he'd suffer worse, just to see his missing brother and bring him home. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

-?-

After they had introduce themselves, Sasuke had learned nothing of importance. Kakashi had told them little to nothing about himself. Sakura had kept looking at him as she blushed and giggle. Sai had just smiled that fake smile and Sasuke had told them of his dream to find his brother. Immeditaly afterwords, the other three had gone silent and then Kakashi dismissed them.

They had the stupid bell test the next day. Sasuke already knew what Kakashi wanted as soon as he saw two bells. Naruto had always said 'your teammates are your family and your family is the most important on any mission'. That one sentence alone had proved to Sasuke that Naruto wasn't a traitor.

Convincing Sai and Sakura to work together had worked to their advantage. When they were done, none of them had the bells. Kakashi had questioned this and Sasuke had said, "What are bells compared to teammates?"

When Kakashi had asked where he got that, Sasuke proudly stated Naruto. Then Kakashi had flinched as if slapped and called an end to their training.

-?-

"You are wrong about Naruto." Sasuke glared at Sai. "I don't care what anyone says, he is not a traitor!"

"That is not what the world is saying." Sai smiled.

"The world is stupid!" Sasuke hissed standing face to face with Sai, "If you ever say anything bad about Naruto, I'll kill you."  
"Sasuke, that's enough." Kakashi called pulling both boys back.  
"Don't touch me." Sasuke glared at his sensei, "You're just like them." with that he walked off. Who cared about climbing trees? Sasuke learned a lot from Naruto and he could just learn that from his missing brother as well. He already knew about chakra control. He had some trouble but Itachi was patient with him.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called after him.

"You are not my sensei." Sasuke said turning to look at Kakashi coldly. This man wasn't meant to be his sensei. He wasn't meant to be in Sasuke's life. Not after he heard how he abandon Naruto when the Fourth had died. After Sasuke had told his brother who his sensei was, Itachi had shut down and after hours of pestering he finally told Sasuke about the way Kakashi treated Naruto. He had basically forgotten Naruto was alive as the masked man went on countless missions to try and ease his pain. Because of this, Sasuke refused to learn anything from Kakashi and even went so far as to ignore the jonin. He fought for his teammates, stood beside them, only because of his missing brother.  
"Neither is Naruto."

"Don't say his name! You don't deserve to say his name!"

"Sasuke-"

"When we get back home, I'm asking to be trained under a real shinobi."

-?-  
Sasuke stood within the ice mirrors. The boy was fast as he moved from one to the other. Sasuke who, thanks to Itachi's training over the years, activated his Sharigan and tried to keep up with the boy.

"He has to have a weakness." Sasuke whispered trying to find it. He can't be in every mirror...

"You will not make it out alive."

"Hn." Sasuke remarked.  
"There is no point in fighting." the masked boy went on, moving his hand closer to his chest as he prepared to throw them. "You'll still die."

"No." Sasuke said getting into a stance. "I can't die. Not until I fulfill my dream."  
"Then our strenght will decide who's dream shall come true."

"Mine." Sasuke yelled moving to attack a mirror. Before either could make another move, sand came out of nowhere covering every mirror but the one the masked boy was in.

Second later Sasuke heard someone say, "Sand Coffin." before the mirrors exploded.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Sasuke threw himself to the floor and covered his head with his arms. What was that? Was there another one besides these two?

"Haku!" he heard Zabuza shout from the mist. "Haku!"  
"I'm okay." Haku said from where ever he landed. "I'm fine."

"Damn it what happened?"

That's exactly what Sasuke wanted to know. Who was their newest enemy? Was this person on their side or on Zabuza's side?

"Oh I know what happened." He heard Haku growl as the mist moved enough so that Sasuke could see him look around angrily. His mask completely gone revealing a very pretty boy.

-?-  
Zabuza really wanted to make sure Haku was safe but with Kakashi blocking him he couldn't really get away. Haku was a strong fighter. He knew what he was doing. No one could beat Haku. He was one of the best trained by Zabuza's own hand.

When he heard the sound of chirping birds he stiffened and turned toward where Kakashi was standing. So he was going to use that attack, fine, two can play at this game. Before Zabuza had a chance to bring on his next move, something was thrown inches in front of his face to land only a foot away from him.

What the? Was all he had a chance to think before an explosion rocked the bridge sending him flying backward.

When he heard Kakashi curse he knew the Konoha shinobi was hit with the same thing.

"Zabuza I thought I told you I hated being blind." A familar voice came from the fading mist.

"You almost killed me!" Zabuza glared as the figure slowly appeared in front of him. His bright blonde hair moving in the gentle wind.

"Yet there you stand glaring at me." the blonde grinned as he walked closer.

"You." Kakashi whispered in shock.

"Me." Naruto smirked playing with a kunai.

-?-  
"Show yourself you desert monkey!" Haku shouted angrily.

"Still so sweet." a voice said appearing behind Sasuke.

Turning quickly, Sasuke made out a red head standing there with his arms crossed and some sort of container on his back.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"A desert rat." Haku glared moving so that they made a triangle. "Why are you here?"

The red head shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Did he finally get tired of you then?" Haku sniffed looking down his nose at Gaara. Normally he was a very nice sweet boy. He tried not to insult anyones beliefs or to cause them unnecessary pain, but when it came to Gaara the gloves came off.

"Are you still a jealous child Haku?" Gaara asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I"m not a child! I'm two years older then you, you, you-"  
"Desert baboon?" Gaara supplied uncaring of Haku's insults.

Before Haku could reply, an explosion was heard near Zabuza and then the mist faded away.

-?-

Sasuke, unsure of what was going on, just watched quietly until he heard the explosion and then he saw something his eyes couldn't really take in. "Naruto." he whispered.

"Naruto!" Haku shouted happily as he took off running toward the blonde and threw his arms around him. "Naruto! Did you miss me? I have so much to tell you! Why is Gaara still with you? Can't you send him away? Send him with Zabuza, I'll go with you!" he happily yelled as Zabuza facepalmed. Why oh why did they meet Naruto? God the blonde was Haku's idol in everything. Everyday he had to hear about Naruto this and Naruto that. He missed the kid that used to believe he was god. Now he was just a shinobi that was accepted and respected because he knew Naruto.

"Hello Haku." Naruto said hugging Haku back.

"Get off." Gaara glared as he stalked toward Naruto. "Naruto doesn't like stupid mongrels."

"Nor does he like idioctic children like you." Haku glared back.

"You're one to talk." Gaara hissed.

"Will they ever stop?" Zabuza snarled angrily but went unnoticed by the bickering children.

"Naruto." Kakashi said turning to face his sensei's son.

"Kakashi." Naruto said back and it was as if his voice was god because Gaara and Haku shut up and turned like one to face Kakashi.

"There is a bounty on your head." Kakashi said trying to get over his shock at seeing Naruto. It was almost like looking at Minato again. Naruto still wore his shinobi pants and sandels. What was different was that he was completely shirtless with only a bandage wrapping around one arm from neck to wrist that held his ANBU tattoo. Around his waist were scroll that were no doubt littered with weapons and anything that he would most likely need during his travels.

"I know." Naruto said with an empty expression. "I hear it's almost as big as Orochimaru's."

"Only a few numbers off and growing." Kakashi confirmed. "We were told that if we saw you we were to kill you."

"NO!" Sasuke shouted waking from his shock and running toward them. "I won't let you." He glared at Kakashi as he placed his back toward Naruto. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Sasuke-" Kakashi started but stopped as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and grabbed a kunai from his pouch.

"Another one? Do you just pick them up off the street?" Zabuza huffed placing his Kubikiribocho on the ground and leaning against it.

"Enough." Naruto commanded as he placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke?"

Taking a breath to control himself, Sasuke let his Sharingan fade away but still he glared at Kakashi. "You won't kill him."  
"Of course he won't." Zabuza shrugged. "He's got you, Gaara, and Haku willing to kill him for him."

"Jealous?" Naruto asked placing his other hand in Sasuke's soft hair.

"No."

"So Kakashi," Naruto went on as the tension slowly faded away. "I see you have your own team." he nodded toward Sakura and Sai who stood behind him. "Didn't know you had it in you to take someone in."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi looked toward the ground as guilt ate at him. "I have no other words to give you."

"I'm not asking for any. Have you been watching over my little brother?"  
At that question Haku and Gaara both turned narrowed eyes to a smirking Sasuke. Both were thinking 'who was this kid that was trying to take _their_ Naruto?'

"As much as he lets me." Kakashi answered honestly.

"I see." Naruto said looking down at the once little six year old. "I see."

"What is this? I did not pay you to chitchat! I'm paying you to kill the bridge builder!" an angry voice came out no where.

"Gato." Haku answered Naruto's confusion. "It's our newest job. I told Zabuza it was mean but he wouldn't listen. I told him you wouldn't like it."

Naruto chuckled at Zabuza's glare. It wasn't like he could get after the bandaged man. He was eight years older and more experianced. "Do I always have to clean up after you?"

"Shut up. A job's a job." Zabuza countered lifting the giant blade. "Might as well get it done."  
"No." Naruto said, "You won't kill an innocent while I'm here."

"I don't want to fight you."  
"Then don't." Naruto said turning to face Gato. "Let me show you what a real shinobi looks like." he smirked before creating hundreds of clones.

"Like I'm going to let you show me up." Zabuza glared turing to face Gato as well.

Before anyone knew what happened Gato and his men were gone and dead. Each torn to pieces by Zabuza's blade or killed instantly by Naruto's own hands.

As Zabuza cleaned his blade off he turned to Naruto. "Nice seeing you kid, but now I have money to go and find." Calling a pouting Haku over he began to walk away. Gaara smirked. Finally he would be rid of Haku.

"Naruto?"

"Don't worry Haku, we'll see eachother again. I promise." Naruto said giving Haku a hug. With a grin Haku said goodbye to everyone and stuck his tongue out at Gaara before running after Zabuza.

"I still say we should have killed him when we had the chance." Gaara's annoyance was heard loud and clear.

"Gaara..."  
"I know, I know." He said looking away with a huff.

"Naruto." Sasuke said looking at him with a blank expression.

"Sasuke." Naruto said moving to stand in front of his little brother.

When Sasuke lowered his head, Naruto frowned and then realized Sasuke was crying. "Sasuke." He said again pulling the Uchiha into his arms as he held him.

"You weren't supposed to leave me." Sasuke cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said closing his eyes. "There were things that needed to be done."  
"They said you were a traitor, I didn't believe them. I know you would never have done what they said you did."

"But Sasuke, I did." Naruto confessed sadly.

"What?" lifting his head Sasuke turned his tear stained eyes toward Naruto's sad blue ones.

"I did. Everything you heard is most likely true." Naruto whispered letting Sasuke pull away.

"No." the raven denied. "No, you're lying."

"I'm not." Naruto answered closing down. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you?" he heard Sai ask.

"I'm a monster." Naruto answered, looking away from Sasuke's eyes. "Good-bye Sasuke."

"You're leaving?" Sasuke blinked in shock. "No, you have to come home! Naruto! You can't leave me again!"  
"It's best this way." Kakashi said placing his own hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's better this way. None of us will die."  
"Get off of me!" Sasuke screamed pushing Kakashi away. "I hate you!"

"Sasuke-"  
"Don't touch me." Sasuke felt like his whole world was falling apart. Everything he believed in seemed to be a lie. He should have listened to his brother. Why did he believe in a such stupid things when it came to Naruto. "I hate you!" He screamed at the blonde before turning and running off.

"Sasuke!" he heard someone shout but he didn't care. He needed to be away from them. Naruto, his big brother wasn't who he was supposed to be. He was a lie made from six years of a child's innocents. He was such an idiot.

"When I call your name, you do not run." Naruto said stepping in front of him and locking his hands around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Let go!" the raven screamed trying in vane to break free as he punched and kicked.

"Only when you stop." Naruto said using the voice he used to when he was serious.

"Why did you do it!" Sasuke cried not caring that tears fell down his face. "Why would you! Did _He_ mean more to you then I did? Didn't you ever wonder about me!"

Naruto sighed as he knelt in front of Sasuke and pulled him into a deep hug. "Sasuke, you are the reason I stay away. I do not wish _him_ to hurt you."

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke said now holding on to Naruto and crying into his shoulder. "I'm strong too."

"I know you are." Naruto said quietly. "But he's still stronger then me. I would die if something happened to you."

"Tell me the real reason why you left." Sasuke said pulling back and meeting Naruto's eyes. "If you really are my brother and you want to protect me, then tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Naruto said softly brushing away Sasuke's tears. "You don't believe the book?"

"No." Sasuke said honestly. "Even if you did do what it said, I know you didn't leave for power, the Naruto I know wouldn't betray me or Itachi. I know it. I'm right aren't I?"

"I'll answer you someday but not today." Naruto finally said.

"Who is Gaara?" Sasuke asked. "What is he to you?" It was best to let go of a battle he had little chance of winning.

"My other brother." Naruto answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded making sure he was in control again. He didn't like the fact that Gaara was taking his place. Nor did he like the fact that Gaara got to be with Naruto. "Are you coming home with me?"

"I-"  
"Please." Sasuke said. "I won't go back if you don't."  
"What about Itachi?"

"He'll just have to go after me too. I want to help you fight _him_. I can help." Sasuke said. "I have the Sharingan now."

"You would leave the village for me?"  
"Yes."

"Sasuke, the village needs you."  
"It needs you too."

"I can't go back. The second I'm spotted they'll try to kill me." Naruto tried to explain.

"I'll fight beside you." Sasuke countered. "I won't let them kill you."

"They won't but they'll try. Sasuke, I don't want to kill them either."

"Don't leave me again." Sasuke pleaded sounding like the little boy Naruto remembered from so long ago, "Don't go."

Naruto frowned as they stopped just a few yards from Kakashi and the others. All of them were watching. Could he go back and face the village? Face Itachi? Could he do as Sasuke wanted?

"Please Naruto. Please don't leave me again." Sasuke begged reaching out to grasp his arm with both of his pale hands. "Don't go."

-?-

Looking into the young boys begging eyes Naruto made the mistake of letting his guard down. He barely had enough time to grab Sasuke and move away from the expolding tag.  
"Let him go." a voice commanded from the trees.

Using his body as a shield, Naruto tried to pinpoint the attacker's position. Shaking his head at Gaara, Naruto let his eyes tell the red head to control his emotions. He knew Gaara tended to lose himself if Naruto was hurt or threatened. Gaara saw him as his big brother and the only one that loved him. He made it his life promise to make sure nothing happened to the only person he cared about. Anyone who hurt Naruto or tried, Gaara took care of them.

"Show yourself." Kakashi commanded standing protectively in front of Sakura and Sai.

"It's not you he's after." Naruto stood up and took a few steps from Sasuke, "Isn't that right, Itachi?"

At the sound of his brother's name, Sasuke gasped and turned to were Naruto was looking.

"Hn." Itachi replied and dropped to the bridge in front of the blonde in full Anbu gear. "By law you are sentenced to death if ever found."

"So you will kill me?" Naruto asked. "Risking your brother's life in the process."  
"No. Itachi wouldn't hurt you." Sasuke wanted to run to Naruto but the look he was given by the blonde made him hold his place.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked ready to jump in to assist Itachi if needed. He knew Naruto would be a problem and by law he was duty bound to kill him.

"Itachi, tell him you're not going to hurt him." Sasuke begged looking toward his brother. "Itachi! Please!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi finally said before pulling his Katana out and running at Naruto.

"No!" Sasuke screamed running to block his brothers attack. He wasn't as strong as Itachi, but he wouldn't lose Naruto. Not after he found him.

"Let go!" he shouted as he tried to break free of Kakashi's grip. "Put me down!"

"Stay out of this Sasuke." Kakashi commanded holding him in a way that kept him from moving. "Itachi is doing what I can not."

"No! Let me go! Naruto!"

Naruto waited to the last second to dodge Itachi's attack. Jumping to the right, he used a kunai to block the next swing. "You're not even trying." He stated kicking Itachi back a few steps as he moved back farther. "Or have you gone weak on me?"

Even through the mask he wore, Naruto knew that the older Uchiha was glaring. When Itachi tightened his hold on the blade, Naruto prepared himself. "Don't hurt yourself."

Soon they were flying through the air. One attacking, the other dodging. One advancing the other moving farther away. All anyone could see was the spark when their blades met in the air and slid along one another.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed when his brothers disappeared over the bridge. Turning his head as much as he could, Sasuke bit Kakashi causing the man to loosen his hold in surprise. Pulling free, Sasuke ran acrossed the bridge. When he was close enough he jumped on the railing and did a quick search. Spotting his brothers getting farther away he jumped after them.

When someone ran in step with him, he turned his head and spotted Gaara running along side him.

"If he hurts my brother, I'll kill him." Gaara glared before picking up speed. With a glare of his own Sasuke forced himself to run faster then he ever ran before.

-?-

Naruto dodged the shurikens and ran into the trees. Did Itachi know he didn't really want to kill him? Did he suspect that Naruto was only dodging and running because he couldn't bring himself to hurt his best friend, that he didn't want anyone to get hurt? Well, if he had to die, then let it be by Itachi's hands, but not today. Someday, yes, but not now.

Itachi glared as the blonde dodged him again. Deep down he never wanted to meet up with Naruto again. Not like this, but only he would be able to end his life. Itachi and, most likely, Naruto would have it no other way. When he threw the exploding tag he knew, or hoped, Naruto would save Sasuke. The blonde always had a soft spot for the young raven. Itachi was somewhat surprised he was right and at the same time he wasn't.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he shouted.

Naruto grinned at the Jutsu. He remembered Itachi trying and practicing all day just to get that jutsu down. He remembered the burns around Itachi's mouth and his face and the way he had laughed as his Itachi threatened to kill him. It was one of the few times that Itachi actually put his Uchiha pride aside and yelled like a kid. Once he had mastered the technique, Naruto had said that he should make it the biggest fireball alive. It seemed Itachi had taken him at his word.

Guess I have to show him what I learned, Naruto thought. Going through quick hand movements, he whispered, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Naruto made sure he only used enough to break through Itachi's attack and not go any farther then that.

When Itachi came flying through their combined expolsion, Naruto flew up into the trees to avoid the blade flying at his head. "Come on Itachi, using dirty tricks? Shame on you. Do I not deserve the respect to have a fair battle?"

"You lost my respect the day you left our village." Itachi answered landing on the tree across from him.

Though Naruto knew Itachi would reply with these words, it hurt more then any wound he had ever gotten. His heart felt like it was breaking and falling to pieces only to be burned in the end. Lowering his head he tried to control his features to hide the pain he didn't want the world to see.

"Do I not even have a little for old time sakes?" he whispered knowing Itachi could hear him.

"To give you even an ounce, is too much. You are scum that does not deserve to live. You broke everything we believed in for your own gain." Itachi answered coldly. "Tell me Naruto, how does it feel to betray the village?"

With a painful chuckle Naruto decided that maybe Itachi should see his pain. Lifting his head he gave him a cold smile, "I suspect it's about the same way the village felt when it sent me on my path. Acceptance."

"What path?" Itachi asked.

"If they have not told you, then you won't hear it from me. I am the enemy not a friend. I am the betrayer that left for power and revenge. I am the monster that kills the innocent and destroys the world." Naruto answered bitterly.

"What are you saying?" Itachi demanded feeling something was off. Naruto's eyes surprised him with the amount of pain he showed and the longing for something Itachi wasn't sure the blonde wanted.

Shaking his head Naruto turned away. "Itachi...know that everything you know is truth." When he met Itachi's gaze again he whispered sadly, "And know that it is false." Before Itachi could blink Naruto was gone.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted landing beside him. "Where's Naruto? Please tell me you didn't hurt him! Please!"

"Sasuke-"  
"Where is he!" Sasuke shouted as he looked around to try and find the blonde, "Naruto! Naruto come back!"

"He's gone." Itachi whispered stopping Sasuke in his tracks. When he noticed something on the spot Naruto was standing, he looked closer. Blood? A lot of blood but Naruto didn't show signs of being hurt.

"No! No! No!" Sasuke screamed. "Naruto!" Turning to look at Itachi, Sasuke glared, "It's all lies! Everything is lies! Naruto may have did bad things but they made him!"

"What are you saying?" Itachi asked feeling confused.

"Naruto was going to tell me. He was going to tell me later when he came home with me. He didn't leave the way you said. I know it. He pretty much told me!" Sasuke cried trying to hold back his grief. "He only stays away to keep us safe, but he didn't want to leave!"

"Then why did he?"

"That is a question we should ask the Hokage." Kakashi answered him as he and his two students landed beside them.

Itachi nodded, "Let's go."

-?-  
"You're hurt." Gaara frowned looking as if he wanted to cry. "I smell your blood."

"It's nothing." Naruto grinned and ruffled his hair. "Just a small wound." getting a kunai he cut away at the bottom of his pants on the left side. With a inward cry of pain he peeled the cloth away from his skin. The shuriken was half buried between the bone inches below his knee. It was a good thing it matched the color of his pants otherwise Itachi would have seen he actually got him. Taking a breath he pulled the thing free from his body. When he tasted blood in his mouth he realized he bit his tongue. Taking another long breath he gave Gaara another reasuring smile and pulled on Kyuubi's chakra to heal the gaping wound. "See? It's nothing."  
"But he hurt you." Gaara whispered moving closer.

"Don't worry." Naruto grinned. "Come on let's go. We have someone to meet up with before we move on."

"You're not going back?" Gaara asked surprised. He felt for sure Sasuke would convince him to return home, taking his blonde and leaving him alone out here.

"Why would I return?" Naruto asked just as surprised.

"Because of Sasuke." Gaara frowned.

"One day Gaara, you and me will find a home and hopefully Sasuke can come too." Naruto said turning away as he mentally added Itachi's name to the list along with a few others.

"Who are we meeting?" Gaara asked when they began to walk farther away from the others.

"An old pervert." Naruto answered.  
"What!" Gaara yelled as he stumbled and lost his balance.

"He's not that bad."

"He writes dirty things!"

"And looks up skirts, but that doesn't matter. He has information to trade for ours." Naruto called from ahead.

"Ugh!" Gaara groaned as he got up and ran after Naruto.

-?-

Fugaku was in the middle of a meeting with the other clan leaders and the Hokage when the door burst open and both of his sons and Kakashi appeared.

"Tell me the truth." Itachi demanded removing his mask and glaring at Tsuande.

"What truth?" Tsume asked surprised, looking between Itachi and the Hokage.

"She knows what we are talking about." Sasuke glared moving closer to Tsunade's desk. "Tell us why he left."

"Sasuke..." Fugaku sighed. His son was still thought Naruto was innoncet. He had hoped Sasuke would be over this but it was too much to ask. And to think Itachi was back on this...

"No father." Itachi stopped him from going on. "No more lies."

"I'm going to assume your mission was completed?" Tsuande asked Kakashi.

"It was." Kakashi nodded, "Now tell us why Naruto is no longer part of our village."  
"What does he have to do with this?" Tsuande asked with a blank expression.

"We met up with him." Kakashi answered and ignored the shocked intakes of breaths. "He was part of the reason we completed it."

"He didn't hurt you?" Fugaku demanded of his youngest son.

"No, father he kept me safe." Sasuke answered. "Why did he leave?" He asked Tsuande again. "He didn't betray us. I've known this all along and now I want the truth."

"What makes you think it's not the truth?" Tsuande asked.

"Because," Itachi answered, "if it was, he would have killed us. Instead he protected Sasuke, and when I attacked he did nothing to hurt me. He dodged everything I threw at him and still he didn't attack. He lead me away from the bridge and took our battle away from everyone. Someone that does that isn't as evil as the world says. He also told me every thing is true and at the same time it's not. He said the village sent him on a path."  
"He was going to come with me." Sasuke answered confident he was telling the truth. "He didn't want to come because the village would attack him and he didn't want to kill any of them."

"Did Naruto leave this village looking for power to kill his family's killer?" Fugaku asked trying to understand everything that his son's had said.

Tsuande took a breath as she met Itachi's gaze. "The truth?"

"Would have been nice from the beginning." Kakashi bit out, clenching his jaw.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Tsuande said but no one left. All of them had known the blonde and had felt pain as he was declared a missing nin. None of them wanted to leave if it was all false.

"Might as well tell us all." Shikaku said leaning back against the wall, "None of us are leaving."

"Very well." Tsuande took a breath. "The truth is... Naruto never betrayed the village. He left with Orochimaru because he was ordered to."

"Wh-what?" Itachi paled at this


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Itachi flew through the trees with Sasuke and Kakashi right beside him. He knew that Kakashi had passed on his two remaining students to another Jonin by the name of Yamato who had taken another to replace Sasuke.

When Tsuande had told them the truth, Itachi had demanded a new mission to find Naruto. Sasuke had demanded to go with him as did Kakashi, if not for all of the clan leaders, Tsuande would have most likely denied him.

They had restocked on a few things and had left the village for a misson to find Naruto.

In his mind he kept repeating the scene in the Hokage's office.

-?-

"Wh-what?"

"Six years ago, Naruto was ordered to spy on Orochimaru and hand over information any way necessary. Leaving the village was part of the mission. He was declared as a Missing Nin along with Orochimaru to make it more believable. Then he was nolonger sending us updates. It was later found out that he left Orochimaru and disappeared with a child from Sunagakura." Tsuande sighed and steepled her fingers. "Jiraiya has been keeping in touch with him but he hasn't been in touch with us for four years. What Naruto's done in those four years, I don't really know. Not beyond what I've heard anyway. Jiraiya can only give us so much."

"You sent a child on a dangerous mission alone?" Fugaku asked, his voice going colder then ice.

"He was the one better suited for the mission. He had the most reason to run off with Orochimaru." Tsuande said looking down at her desk. "Naruto understood what was asked of him. He knew the rumors we would spread. He accepted it."

"How could you do this to him?" Itachi demanded. "How could you lie to us and turn us against him!"

"In case he did go rogue." Tsuande answered. "Naruto-"

"Needs me." Itachi glared as he slammed his fist into her desk. "He is out there because you haven't called him home. Isn't that right? You still have him listed under 'kill on sight'. He can't come home."

"He isn't the same child he was then." Tsuande glared as she defended herself. "We tried to bring him back but he refused. He's using this to get stronger now. He's going for his brother."

"_He's_ not his brother!" Itachi snarled pushing away from her. "_He's_ the enemy that caused this all. If not for _him_, Naruto would be here. If not for you, he would be here."

"I did what I believed was right. I stand by that-"

"He's wanted by every village out there! He's an innocent that was forced to go against his will to keep an eye on Orochimaru!" Sasuke screamed.

"He's no longer an innocent." Tsuande stated coldly. "He stopped being an innocent the day his family was murdered. I gave him a way to become stronger while helping us in the end. He agreed knowing exactly what was going to happen. He went willingly. He chose this path that I gave him. The village is wary of him because-"

"Because he's no longer under your thumb." Fugaku whispered. "He's making his own choices now and you have no say in the matter. He's not your dog watching the snake. He's on his own, away from the reason he is out there."

Tsuande glared as she tried to control her anger. Biting her lip she turned away and stood. "Naruto can come home."

"When he's dead?" Inochi asked.

"He can't come back." Shikaku said getting everyones attention. "Once an enemy of the village always an enemy. When he was with Orochimaru he could come back once the mission was done, but the mission would never have been done. Not until the village knew everything Orochimaru did. That could have taken a lifetime. Orochimaru knows more then all of us combined, I'm betting."

"So I lost my brother because of you?" Itachi whispered.

"He was the only choice." Tsunade whispered. "He agreed."

"Because he would have done anything for this village." Shibi stated. "Even leaving and becoming known as something he'd never be."

"I want to go find him." Itachi said into the tense silence. "I want to bring him home and I want you to lift the lable you have on him."

Tsuande turned surprised eyes on him. "And if I can't? It's not just me. It's the council as well."

"If you can't and they attack my brother, I'll attack the village myself."

"Itachi..." Fugaku whispered in shock. The look on his son's face kept him from adding more.

"Me too." Sasuke said stepping beside his brother.

"Count me in." the copy-nin stated. "I failed him one too many times. Now it's my time to come through for him."

"Might as well make this their mission." Tsume grinned coldly. "Otherwise you'll have a revolt on your hands."

"Revolt?" Tsuande frowned.  
"My Clan stands behind this mission." Tsume said.

"As does mine." Hiashi said. Soon the others nodded and added their input.

"Very well." Tsuande said sitting back down. "Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, you're mission is to find Uzumaki Naruto and bring him home. The mission will go on until you step foot back in this village with the blonde in tow."

"What about the council? Need a hand with that?" Tsume asked.

"No, I'll deal with the council and if they don't change their minds by the time Naruto comes home, then you can step in."

"Done."

"Itachi, you are team leader. Your mission starts now."

"Hai." All three shinobi said before disappearing out of the office.

"This mission is going to take some time." Fugaku said into the silence. "I won't see either of my sons..."

"That seems to be the way things are going." Shikaku sighed. "They'll most likely help Naruto with his own life mission first."

"With Naruto, two Uchihas, and Kakashi, what can go wrong?" Inochi asked.

"Many things." Fugaku said and left the room.

-?-

"We're here." Itachi said as he stopped by the last place he had seen Naruto. The blood was still on the tree, now completely dried. "Kakashi summon a dog and send it after his scent."

With quick hand movements, Kakashi bit his finger and touched the branch he stood on. "I need you to find Naruto." he said to the pug in front of him. "His scent-"

"I remember his scent." Pakkun broke in. "I know what to look for." with that the pug took off with the three shinobi's right behind him. They ran for hours, only stopping for a quick rest.

No one spoke, each all lost in their own thoughts of the blonde.

"Scent dies here." Pakkun frowned sniffing around. "I can't pick it up. It's gone."

"No." Sasuke whispered. "No."

-?-

"I know you're out there." Naruto said into the meadows. "I can feel you, might as well come out or I'll let Gaara get you."

"You're no fun." Jiraiya pouted as he appeared in a puff of smoke. "How've you been kid?"

"Alive." Naruto answered tiredly. "What do you have?"

"You first." Jiraiya grinned and turned to Gaara, "Hello little red."

Without answering, Gaara turned his head and crossed his arms. It was a known fact that the red head didn't really like Jiraiya and found him stupid.

"That hurts." Jiraiya pouted. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to take Naruto away from me." Gaara glared.

"I wanted him to have a fun time. Get to know a few people."

"He knows people... He knows me." Gaara's glare deepened. "He doesn't need to know you."

"Ouch."

"Jiraiya." Naruto called getting his attention again.

"_He's_ still moving from nation to nation. Not sure what _he's_ up to yet. _He_ has a few more followers. Not weak ones either. They're strong. Don't have a name for any of them."

"How many more has _he_ gotten?"

"Seven."

Nodding, Naruto bit his lip and tried to think of the situation. His family's murderer was gathering followers. _He_ already had twelve but Naruto had killed off four and barely survived. Now _He_ replaced those four and added in three more. What did _He_ need with all of them? What was _He_ planning?

"Now your turn."

"Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki for a while but he left it only a month ago for unknown reasons. There's a rumor going around that someone else from the Leaf village is also part of this group. They also added in an ex-Iwagakure shinobi. He's said to like a bang with his attacks. Their goal is still the same."

"Have they captured any more Jinchkriki?" Jiraiya asked. Someone in the Leaf was part of it? Who?

"They caught one only a week ago. Or I assume they did. The seventh beast has disappeared. I also hear they're going for the second beast now."

"So there are still four left. You two, the eight tailed and the two tailed who happens to be the next target..." Jiraiya frowned.

"Even if they capture the other two, we won't fall." Gaara stated with conviction. "Naruto is stronger then all of them combined. They can't beat him."

"We have our own goals. They are just an annoyance in the making." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful. This group is some bad news Naruto. They want to take over the world." Jiraiya said. "Do you know who from Kon-"

"No. Just that someone is. I only know what I hear. My sources are reliable, they look but not that closely, only enough to let me know what's going on and who's after me. For the most part they are only listening in for information on _Him_." Naruto cut in. Who cared how bad this group was? It didn't concern him yet. Besides they couldn't do anything without Kyuubi and Shukaku.

"I wish you'd tell me who your sources are. They're better then mine." Jiraiya pouted.

"Yet you always seem to have information on what I'm searching for." Naruto pointed out. Naruto had sources everywhere. He even had one in the Akatsuki, but no matter who he talked to, no one ever had information on _Him_. Any information he got was from Jiraiya.

"I get lucky."

"More like he's holding out on us." Gaara glared.

"What? No way! Listen, I'm here to help you just as you're helping me. I give you what I know and what I find out. I give you updates on the Uchihas and anyone of importance of the village to you. By the way, I heard from a bird that you met up with them."

"That happened less then a week ago." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Yes and they arrived in the village three days ago. I have people there to you know."

"So do I." Naruto stated making Jiraiya blink in surprise. "Which way was _He_ last heading to?"

"Land of Lightning." Jiraiya answered. "He was headed that way but if _He's_ still there, I don't know."

"Good enough for me." Naruto turned to leave.

"There's something else."

"What?"

"Two Uchiha's and one Copy nin are coming for you. They're out to bring you home." Jiraiya said watching Naruto.

"Home?" Naruto whispered. "I don't have a home. You know that as well as I."

"Rumor is Tsuande plans to reinstate you."

"As if that will ever happen, I left the village in the past along with my headband." Naruto smiled sadly. "Good bye Jiraiya. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Good luck Naruto." Jiraiya said watching both Shinobi disappear.

-?-

"Jiraiya." Kakashi called to the walking toad sage. "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a walk." Jiraiya grinned up at the three in the trees. "Even old men need fresh air."

"What are you doing out here?" Itachi asked the question again. It didn't matter if this was his old sensei, he could care less. Already it had been almost two weeks of searching and they were coming up empty. Which way did Naruto go?

"Looking for you three."

"Why?" Sasuke asked curiously.  
"To pass on a bit of inforamtion."

"What kind?" Kakashi asked suspeciously.

"That you're going the wrong way. If you're looking for a blonde haired blue eyes person, you need to head to Lightning." Jiraiya grinned again, "You can thank m- where did you go?" He asked looking up at the bare branches.

-?-

"Naruto?" Gaara called out as they made camp. They had ran nonstop for four days before Gaara had asked to rest. He hated asking to stop. It showed he was weak. Being weak was not how he wanted Naruto to see him. He wanted to be seen as the strong shinobi that Naruto would be proud to call his brother.

"Hm?" Naruto answered distractedly as he continued to check his weapons. Following his lead, Gaara pulled his own pouch out and worked on it. Even if he didn't need weapons, Naruto had told him not to rely on only one defense in their line of work. The more options you have, the better your chances of living. Every lesson learned by his brother always went to heart. Gaara remembered everything his brother said, and every thing he learned had saved his life many times over when Naruto was too far to aid him.

"Why did you tell Jiraiya about Deidara?" Gaara asked. Deidara was a terrorist that Naruto had fought with. After the battle, Deidara had looked in awe at the distruction they had created and told Naruto they had made art that lasted a moment but would change the world. Naruto had raised a brow at that. For a year, Deidara had stayed with them, demanding that Naruto create more art with him. Naruto's answer was, 'make art the way I see it and combine it with the way you see it. Only then will I create art with you.' Gaara wasn't sure what he meant by that but Deidara seemed to understand and was on a mission to make the art Naruto requested. When Deidara was asked by Naruto to be his spy, the bomber had quickly agreed after Naruto had told him about another artist that went against all Deidara believed.

"I was only trading information." Naruto said looking up with amusement in his eyes. "I didn't mention him by name or that I told Deidara to join. Nor did I mention the fact he is my second spy since I don't really trust Kakuzu." Naruto didn't add in the fact that his own head would bring Kakuzu money he could only dream of. It was only a matter of time before stitches came after him.

"I still can't believe you had to pay him and he could still turn on us." Gaara stated.

"Have, not had. Money speaks to him, the more he gets the better he works. Besides you and me don't need all that we find."

"Are you going to send Hidan in?" Gaara liked the Jashinist. The religious man was something else. He preached his teachings and then went on to curse and kill like an animal. Gaara still wasn't sure how Hidan and Naruto became friends, if Naruto believed in saving lives and Hidan had a habit of taking them. But the two got on famously.

"In a month or so. I need someone to watch Kakuzu for me and since Hidan can't die and Kakuzu's partners always tend to die, it's only natural that they would be paired together."

"Deidara's not going to be happy with you for sending in Hidan."

Chuckling, Naruto shook his head, "You're right, but to keep Deidara alive and to keep Kakuzu's movements watched, Hidan was needed."

"Still..."

"Let's rest. We have a long journey tomorrow." Naruto said putting his weapons down and stretching out on the ground. Not one to fight with his older brother, Gaara quickly did as told.

-?-

"Which way now?" Kakashi panted as he rested with the two Uchiha brothers by a stream. Since they had ran into Jiraiya a few days ago, they had flew toward Land of Lightning at top speed. "We didn't ask where he was entering the place at. Do you know how long the border is?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded as he took a drink from his water canteen and handed it to Sasuke.

"So are we just going to travel the border until we find him?" Kakashi questioned when the Uchiha didn't care to go on.

"We know where he will head." Itachi stated. "It is the only logical place."

"Where?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Village Hidden in the Clouds. Whatever Naruto is going for is there." Kakashi answered.

"Now whatever but who." Itachi answered. "Naruto's going for _Him_. It's the only logical explanation as to why Naruto would head so far."

"Naruto's been after _Him_ for years. It's no surprise that he'd follow right behind _Him_." Kakashi nodded. "Ready?"

"Yes." Itachi said as they stood and took off again. Soon, Naruto, he promised.  
-?-

"Naruto," Gaara said with a frown in place. He had been sending out his sand to keep surprise attackers away but something up ahead was making his sand freeze in place. "someone's waiting for us."

"Who?" Naruto asked as he stopped running and looked toward the distance.

"I don't know." Gaara said with uncertainty.

"Is there more then one?" Naruto questioned.

"I think so... I can't tell for sure." Gaara answered. "What do we do?"

"We go meet them." Naruto smirked. "I think they're our welcome party, I'd hate to keep them waiting."

"What?"

"Come on Gaara, we aren't going to let pest get in our way, are we?" Naruto smiled as he ran a hand through Gaara's hair.

"No." Gaara said confidently. If Naruto was going to meet them face on, then so would he. He'd make Naruto proud of him.

-?-

It wasn't long before they found exactly who was waiting for him. It was one man and what could only be described as his lackies. All of them but one wore headbands protraying them from the Land of Snow. Now what were snow men doing here? Naruto wondered as he and Gaara put space between themselves for the fight that was bound to happen.

"Gentlemen," The leader started with a smile in place, "allow me to intruduce myself, I am Doto Kazahana, Daimyo of the Land of Snow, and these fine young people are Nadare Roga, Fubuki Kakuyoku, and Mizore Fuyukuma. I'm sure you've heard of me, correct?"

"Not really." Naruto shrugged. This man seemed to wish to be acknowledge. Naruto knew who he was, what he didn't know was why he was working for _Him_. "Land of Snow hasn't made it to my radar so..."

Doto's eyes narrrowed in anger as he tried to compose himself. "No matter, I'm sure you will remember me after this."

"Can't we keep the blonde one?" Fubuki grinned, "He's kind of cute."

"Shame, because I find no attraction to you at all. In fact, you kind of make my skin crawl in an unflattering way." Naruto smirked, shrugging his bare shoulder.

"You-" Fubuki started going red in the face, takine one step forward.

"Don't hurt youself." Naruto cut her off. His body was relaxed and anyone looking at him would think he didn't have a care in the world. Gaara knew differently. Naruto was planning and figuring everything out in his head. He was already forming his first to his last attack.

"Son of-"

"Enough Fubuki." Nadare sighed putting a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"But he-"

"Fubuki." Doto said as he glared at Naruto. He couldn't wait to take that uncaring look from the blonde's face.

"Listen to daddy little girl." Gaara said earning a chuckle from Naruto. Gaara knew it annoyed the other to hear that from a kid. His unblinking gaze didn't help either. Crossing his arms, he waited for what Naruto was going to do next.

"Why is a Daimyo here and not where he's supposed to be?" Naruto asked raising a brow.

"I was promised power beyond my wildest dreams." Doto smirked. "My land will still be there and when I return, I'd be even stronger. I'd have everything I want and no one will go against me."

"So... you're weak then?"

"What did you say!" The man screamed.

"Well if you're looking for power, you're weak. Only the weak search for something that'll never be theirs."

"What of you with your brother? Do you not crave power?" Nadare asked before anyone could speak.

"I don't want power." Naruto answered cooly. His relaxed demeaner disappear, leaving a cold empy machine behind. "I crave blood, _his_ blood. One way or another, I plan to get it."

"But your brother is strong," Doto smirked watching Naruto twitch at the title of the man that murdered his family. "To kill him you need power."

"To kill _him_, I must go through _his_ piss poor servants with no thoughts of their own." Naruto stated.

At the insult Doto snarled in anger and removed his cloak to reveal black armor. "You will regret your words!"

"I already regret our meeting." Naruto said moving into position. What were those things on them? Why did they all have them? He hated being in the dark about anything. To not know something made him more then likely to make a mistake.

"You will be the first one outside our village to face our armor. You should feel honored." Nadare said. "Ice Release: Dragon vs Tiger!"

Naruto frowned as the attack came at him from the lake near by. Moving quickly, he and Gaara jumped back and dodged as the spikes kept appearing. How where they doing this without ice? Wasn't that needed to do this attack? "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said. In poofs of smoke clone after clone ran toward the attackers. Fifty clones to one.

"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" Fubuki smirked as swallows flew from the lake and destroyed clone after clone.

"How are you fighting without ice!" Naruto snarled as he dodged Mizore cables.

"We came prepared." Doto smirked as he watched from the distance. "We froze the lake below the surface."

"Aren't we all high and mighty." Naruto stated as Gaara's sand wrapped around Fubuki.

"Sand coffin!" He said, watching the exlposion.

"Good but not great." She smirked as she hovered in the air. "Care to try again, little boy?"

With a glare in place, he tried another attack, "Sand Shower Barrage."

"Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard!" Fubuki said again and laughed as there attacks met head on.

Gaara was shocked. How was her attacks over taking his own? He had the power of Shukaku behind him, yet she was over taking everything he sent at her.

"Do you claim defeat?" Doto asked Naruto as his rasengan seemed to have no affect on Mizore.

"No." Naruto glared and started another attack. Yet again it had no affect. What was going on?

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Nadare questioned as he paused in mid attack. "Your ninjutsus have no affect on us. Do you see these?" he pointed to his arm. "These are called Chakra Armor. Any ninjutsu you throw at us will simply go here. You cannot touch us."

"So taijutsu is still usable?" Naruto asked annoyed at himself for not figuring it out. "Fine." with that he pulled a scroll from around his waist and opened it. Biting his thumb, he called forth his shurikens and let them fly.

"Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard." Doto said using his first attack. Naruto cursed and watched in awe as the black dragon formed from the lake, taking out every shuriken on the way and headed toward them. With the speed it was going, it was bound to get Gaara. Using the speed his father was known for, Naruto threw exploding tags, on kunai, at the four and grabbed Gaara just as the dragon struck the floor.

"You okay?" Naruto asked helping the red head up.

"Yeah... My sand isn't working against them." How could it not? His attack was almost flawless. Naruto had said so. Not many things could get through it. Speed was the only weakness of his sand. Naruto had decided that they needed to get rid of it and so trained many times with Gaara. Each time he went to attack, he would pick up his speed little by little. But these people weren't fast.

"Ninjutsu." Naruto said simply. "Their armor needs to go."

"How? Our ninjutsu won't work. We don't use genjutsus since you decided that it would be best just to break them instead of use them. The genjutsu you do know, isn't one you like using. Even then, that won't work on them either."  
"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." Naruto chuckled as he faced the other four. "We have taijutsu."

"But... Naruto, I..."

"I got you little brother." the blonde smiled the smile that was rarely seen. The ones Gaara had seen of late, were small ones or slightly amused. Some were even forced, but this one... This was the smile that Naruto should have all the time. "Stay here."

"Naruto..." he whispered as the blonde went back on the attack. He watched Naruto create more clones, each of them pulling out kunai and shurikens. Some poofed away and some actually got close enough to leave a mark. When a clone disappeared, Naruto created more. He dodged attacks by the others and and struck back. Never once did he use a jutsu on them.

Gaara wanted to help, but he wasn't made for speed. He wasn't made for hand to hand combat. Naruto worked with him and even then he was genin level with that style of fighting. Possibly worse then genin. His strength was his ninjutsu. He could toss a kunai or shuriken with great accuracy but never would he be able to move like the way Naruto did. Never would he survive if that was all he had. He couldn't stay back any longer. He had to help him but how?  
Looking around, his eyes landed on the lake that was now completely frozen. The ice. He could melt it. He could get rid of their main power source. He could try for the one holding it, but he didn't know who it was that was keeping it going. For all he knew, it was all of them.

With his plan in mind, he began to concentrate. There was one technique that he was working on that hadn't been perfected. He had never done it without Naruto to make sure he didn't lose control. Closing his eyes he called on Shukaku's chakra. Naruto could already use Kyuubi's without trouble and was teaching Gaara now. Gaara was still in the beginning stages of learning. Naruto had said it taken him almost as long as he had been a genin to only a few years ago to control Kyuubi's power. Going into his mind, he searched for the link that connected him to Shukaku.

_"A visitor walks through my door."_ he heard the demon say. It scared him to hear it in his head. The seal Naruto had added to his other one made it so he didn't ever have to hear the demon. Normally when he did this, he didn't hear it at all.

Without saying anything Gaara began to coax the demon's chakra his way.

_"It is rude to take what isn't yours."_ The demon said.

Still Gaara ignored it.

_"This game is getting old. Why do you get to use what is rightfully mine?"_ the demon demanded. _"Many times you have stolen from me."_

"It's as much mine as it is yours." Gaara answered.

To his shock the demon began to laugh. His laughter echoing around his mind in a frightening way. Naruto had been in his mind once with a technique he had learned from one of Orochimaru's forbidden scroll. He had heard the demon speaking to Gaara. Gaara remembered Naruto saying 'You don't frighten me one tail. The one I have is more than you will ever be.' After that Gaara had felt power like no other. Later, when Naruto left his mind and gave him the seal, Gaara had learned that it was the power of the Kyuubi and Naruto combine. It was that power that let Gaara know that nothing could hurt his brother and because of that power, Gaara wanted to get stronger to prove he was equal with his brother.

_"Then let me give it to you."_ the demon whispered. Before Gaara knew what was happening, the slow strings of chakra he was taking became like an avalance. It hit his so hard that he lost his breath and fell to the ground. At once his eyes opened to the sky above, seeing nothing but darkness

-?-

"Did you feel that?" Kakashi said as something tingled down his spine. All three had stopped running.

"Did you see it you mean?" Sasuke whispered as the trees around them settled down. They would have travled through them, but none of them where strong enough or big enough to push off of. The ground was easiest to use.

"This is a power of a tailed beast." Itachi stated before picking up his speed again. "Naruto's close."

-?-

With a grunt, Naruto went flying with the other four. Barly catching himself with his hands, he turned quickly to the one that caused it all. "Gaara," he gasped as the young boy layed unmoving. Forgetting his opponets, he ran to the red head's side. "Gaara?" he called softly as he knelt beside him. "Can you hear me?"

Reaching down, he gently shook his shoulder only to be thrown back twenty feet. With a groan of pain, Naruto made his way to his knees again and watched in shock as Gaara stood slowly, his body already shifting to reveal the demon within him.

-?-

"Such power," Doto said with a hint of fear in his voice. "Such magnificant power."

"I think we need to get out of here," Nadare whispered as he and the other two took a few steps back.

"No, now is the perfect time to test our newest equipment." Doto said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Will we kill them?" Fubuki said.

"No." Doto answered, "_He_ wants his baby brother alive."

"So who is getting the honor of your newest toy?" Mizore asked as he prepared himself for an attack.

"The young boy?" Nadara answer made it sound like a question.

"No, Naruto." Doto chuckled. "Feel his power, the other one is nothing compared to him. Though he does nothing, I know he is the one to test this. Distract him and the morphing boy and I'll put it on him."

"Done," The other three nodded and took off after Naruto.

-?-

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he tried to break through Shukaku's hold.

"Gaara's gone," was the only reply before the demon began to laugh. "So good to be free."

"Freedom is nothing but a word," Naruto stated as he moved in front of the demon. "Freedom is a dream that never comes true. It is always out of our reach because there is always someone who holds our leash."

"Only dogs have leashes and you will be mine," Doto called out. "Now!"

At once, the three shinobis under his commanded attacked Naruto, forcing him from Shukaku and Gaara.

With a curse, Naruto jumped out of the way and began calling on Kyuubi's power. Though he had done it many times before, today was even more difficult as he dodged not only those idiots but the demon as well.

"I've got you," Doto whispered behind him. Before Naruto could turn something was attached to him. With a grunt of pain, Naruto fell to the floor in agony as the object on his body seemed to eat his very soul.

"How?" he whispered in pain as his chakra fled his body and entered the machine.

"Clones," Doto grinned, "I hope you don't mind but I stole one of your tricks. Since I can't make as many as you can, I make do with one." at that, the clone disappeared.

"Do you know what you've done?" Naruto groaned as the pain continued to grow. What was this thing?

"Used the Chakra Negator on you." Doto said as his followers pulled back from the screeching Shukaku. "It's better then the first one I made. This one was created with help of your brother. This machine drains your chakra until you're dry. You don't even have to use your chakra to lose it." Doto laughed. "Once you're drained, your chakra will be absorbed into the Negator and will be mine to use whenever I wish."  
"Idiot," Naruto coughed as he tried to breathe. Already his chakra was half of what he normally had and at the rate this was going, he was going to be dead in a few more minutes. "Do you honestly think _He_ will let you keep it?"

"It was promised to me. I had my choice of you or that one. But since that one is weaker and your brother doesn't care if he lives or dies and you'll probably go beastly on us, I decided to use you. You are more powerful." Doto smirked. "So long as I don't kill you. The only thing I have to do in return is leave enough chakra to let you live another day."

"And you believe this will be?"

Before Doto could respond Shukaku made them remember he was still there. Taking a deep breath, the demon pounded his stomach, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!" He grinned and let the raw power he had gathered free.

Naruto tried to stand and run, but his body wasn't responding. Everything was shutting down. The only thing he could do as the demon's attack came closer and closer with every second was lay there watching it happen. This couldn't be it. He couldn't die here. He couldn't end here. Not with so much left to do. He had to protect Gaara and be rid of Shukaku. He had to tell Sasuke, Itachi, and everyone else that he was sorry and that he dreamt of them when he needed to remember before. He needed to tell Itachi that he was the only person he had ever looked up to and tell Sasuke that he would be one of the best shinobis alive right along with his brother.

With a single tear falling down his face, Naruto waited for the attack to overtake his unresponding body.

"I've got you," someone whispered in his ear. The next thing he knew, his body was being lifted and he was flying across the ground.

What seemed like a while later, Naruto was placed on the ground. "Naruto? Can you hear me?"

"Who?" Naruto gasped out as he tried to force his eyes open.

"Itachi," the person answered.

"Save Gaara." Naruto ordered before he passed out completely.

-?-

"Naruto!" Itachi shouted as the blonde went completely limp in his arms. "Naruto!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running to their side. Falling beside Naruto's head, Sasuke scanned the blonde features and tried to hold back the tears at the pain engraved on his other brother's face. "Is he dying?" he got out when he could voice a sentence.

"What is that thing?" Kakashi asked moving to kneel on the other side of the blonde. Reaching out one hand to touch the object on Naruto's chest, he flinched back as if it pained him. "It's draining him." he whispered as his stunned eyes met Itachi's. "This thing eats chakra."

"His pulse is getting weaker. We have to turn it off or take it off." Itachi said looking the thing over quickly. In a flash his eyes lost their dark color as the red took over. He tried to see how to deactivate the thing but all he saw was the massive amount of chakra it was stealing from his childhood friend. "If it takes chakra we need a weapon to break it."

"Use this," Kakashi said already pulling out a kunai. Handing it over to Itachi, he watched as the raven lifted his hand and took a breath. With more force then any normal person could do, Itachi slammed it into the object on Naruto's chest and gasped as the kunai cracked in half. "Try this one," Kakashi said pulling out another one. Instead of the standard one blade, this kunai had three and looked much thicker. "It was Minato's."

Nodding, Itachi took the specialized kunai from Kakashi and took another breath. Please let this work, he begged silently as he held the blade above the thing and slammed it down. With a crack, the object slowly began to break and before Itachi could slam the kunai into it again, it blew apart. With a grunt, he and the other two went flying back a few feet as the chakra went higher into the sky. Itachi watched it hover for a mere second before it went flying back into the blonde, breaking the object off of him completely and arching his body off the ground painfully. Never would he ever forget the scream that came from Naruto's lips or the pain, the agony that over took his features.

When it was all over, Sasuke was by his side in an instant. Holding Naruto's head in his lap, he whispered to the blonde that it was going to be okay.

"Itachi, we still have a demon to take care of." Kakashi said.

"Let's go. Sasuke you watch over Naruto."

"Hai," Sasuke nodded quickly as his tears fell on Naruto's still form. "I'll protect you Naruto."

"Come on," Itachi said as he turned with Kakashi to rush back to the one tailed demon. "We can't kill him. Naruto will never forgive us."

"The one tail may kill us," Kakashi stated as they got closer.

"Don't let it," was Itachi's response as he stopped and took in the destruction. With a quick scan he counted three bodies, two males and one female, and fighting or trying to fight the demon was the fourth male in black armor. "Go right, I'll go left."

"Done," Kakashi nodded and disappeared. Running to his point, Itachi activated his sharingan once more, and pin pointed where Gaara's chakra started and where the demon's took over. It was a vague picture, but with nothing else to work with, he went forward. As the demon attacked the other man, Kakashi struck with his own attacks. One right after the other. The man finding an ally in the enemy tried to turn and run.

In a rage, the demon swung one arm out, catching the man by surprise. With a look of shock, the man hit the floor hard and layed unmoving.

With no one else to distract it, the demon turned its raged filled eyes on Kakashi. "Anytime now!" Kakashi shouted as he dodged it's attack and sent one of his own. Though Kakashi knew he was one of the strongest shinobis in the village, even he knew he couldn't face a full fledged demon on his own and live. The only one to ever do so was Minato and even then he had partially sealed the demon in his son as the third finished the sealing to save Minato's life.

Itachi took a breath and knew he had to call on his eyes. The eyes no one knew he had since he had always stuck with Sharingan when fighting any battle or training. Even Sasuke knew nothing of the next level.

With a blink the Sharingan disappeared and in it's place the Mangekyo Sharingan took over. Itachi wasn't sure how he aquired these eyes. He hadn't killed anyone that was close to him. The only ones that could bring these eyes were Sasuke and Naruto. The only thing he could think of that would have brought these eyes forward was when he had killed Naruto from his heart so long ago. When he had decided that the blonde no longer existed in his life and destroyed everything that he had of Naruto's. He had mentally destroyed the bond between them and emotionally felt as if he really did kill the blonde. He had thought the second he declared Naruto dead in his heart, that he would always stay dead. Yet when he had seen the blonde, when he had found out the truth, it changed. The bond was forming again and this time it was forming tighter then before.

Calling forth one of the attacks he had practiced and completely gained control over, Itachi watched as the black flames hit Shukaku dead on. He watched as the demon screamed in agony as the flames ate up his body slowly. There was no escape from it and the demon seemed to realize this as it began to reduce in size and run back into Gaara's body. With a quick jump, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gaara's own body and pulled him free of the burning sand. Landing beside Itachi, Kakashi held the limp boy in his arms and watched as the flame continued to burn the sand, looking as if it would never end.

"No one has disappeared or died. Well not anyone you would consider close to you." Kakashi stated quietly, not meeting Itachi's gaze.

Itachi said nothing as he looked at the four dead bodies on the ground. Each of them covered in sand and slowly being erased from the world as the sun like fire took them in seconds.

"How did you get it?"

Blinking, Itachi let his technique go and turned to run back to Naruto. "Tell no one. If anyone knew..."  
"I understand," Kakashi nodded as he ran with Gaara in his arms back to Naruto and Sasuke. If anyone knew what Itachi aquired, many would try to control him. Many would try to use him and though he'd hate to say it, many of them might even be from Itachi's own family. He'd be their weapon of choice. After all, not many people could say they ever got the Mangekyo Sharingan. "Let's just get back to Naruto."

"Yes," Itachi said and let a soft air of relief escape. Right now, Naruto was all that mattered. Itachi was almost tempted to take the unconscious blonde home right then and there but knew if he did, Naruto would never forgive him and leave again. "Then we go to the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"Of course," Kakashi sighed, "You couldn't make this easy. We couldn't just go home and live happily ever after. Then again, Naruto will just run and escape from our village and start his search again. Not to mention we'd be sent out again to find him."

"Hn."

-?-

"Is he okay Itachi?" Sasuke asked as the fire played it's soft light over the sleeping blonde.

"He's low on chakra, but he should be fine once he rest properly." Itachi answered as he checked over Gaara. "Naruto is a survivor, Sasuke. Nothing can keep him down."

"But he looks-"

"Don't think that," Kakashi stopped him. "He isn't dead and he won't die on our watch."

Nodding, Sasuke ran his gaze over Naruto's face. He was paler then normal and his breathing was off slightly. Bandages covered wounds that had yet to heal. Turning his gaze to the small pile near by, Sasuke found Naruto's scrolls.

Biting his lip, he tried to decide if he should or shouldn't. It was rude to go through other peoples things but Naruto never minded before when Sasuke would be in his room and playing with his stuff. Of course, he was a child then and technically he was still one now... Deciding that was enough of debate that favored his side, Sasuke reached for the first scroll. Making sure that Itachi was busy with Gaara and Kakashi was busy looking at a map, he turned his body slightly and began unrolling the object in his hand. Finding symbols that had little meaning to him, Sasuke opened the scroll all the way. Not finding anything that meant something to him, Sasuke rolled it back up and grabbed the next scroll. Like the first, it was covered in the odd markings. He was sure if he tried to summon something from it, it wouldn't work. He wasn't really good at summoning in the first place. Naruto had taught him some but not enough to make it really interest him. He knew from past summonings, Naruto had created his own seals to open most of his things and make it impossible for someone not of his blood to do the same. There was only a few that Sasuke could successfully open that the blonde had created.

When he got to the fifth scroll, he paused as one symbol jumped out at him. Knowing that symbol by heart, Sasuke bit his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked at the sound of a 'poof' coming from Sasuke's direction.

"He saw me get my forehead protector." Sasuke said instead as he held on to a picture of him in the academy. In the picture it showed Iruka Sensei and him holding onto the head band as it was being passed over. "He was there."

"What?" Itachi said as he grabbed the picture from Sasuke's hand.

"There's more," Sasuke went on as he pulled the rubber band off the other pictures. Many of them showing him and Itachi as they walked through the village or as they trained. He saw pictures of his parents and pictures of a few of his comrads. He saw a picture of Kakashi standing with him, Sai, and Sakura on their bridge.

"No wonder he wasn't really surprised to see you on my team." Kakashi said looking that picture over. "How did he get these? He couldn't have been in the village with no one knowing of it."

"They're called spies," Naruto croaked, not bothering to open his eyes. "It's rude to go through personal belongings."

"How long have you watched us?"

"I kept an eye on you guys. I never forgot about you."

"Who are your spies?" Itachi asked the blonde, helping him sit up slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Tired but living. I've had worse." Naruto answered. "Where's Gaara?"

"He's sleeping over there," Sasuke said turning his head to the resting red head.

"What happen to the one tail?"

"Itachi got rid of it," Sasuke said still unsure how his brother could take on a tailed beast by himself. He knew his brother was amazing and strong but... was he strong enough to take on the one tail?

Naruto nodded and moved to stand, with a grunt, he fell back, panting tiredly as he tried again.

"You'll hurt yourself Naruto!" Sasuke said trying to stop his brother.

"I need to get to Gaara," Naruto bit out as he tried to stand again.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he needs me more then ever right now," Naruto said. "Please help me to him." he begged meeting Itachi's gaze.

"Alright." the older raven nodded and grasped Naruto around the waist. With one tan arm over his shoulder, he made his way slowly toward the sleeping red head. Once there, Naruto fell to his knees as he placed a hand above Gaara's heart and head. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find him." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. "Whatever happens, don't touch us."

"But-" Sasuke started and stopped himself, "I don't want to lose you."

"You never lost me, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I'm impossible to get rid of. Now stand back, Gaara's chakra is going to mingle with my own."

"Your chakra is very low," Kakashi reminded him.

"It's enough to get in his head." Naruto promised and gestured with a nod for them to move back. When they did as asked, Naruto concentrated on Gaara again. Pulling on what little chakra he had left, he made a few hand signs before everything went dark.

-?-  
_"You are like me. Unwanted. Unloved. Unneeded by all. They fear you as they fear me_." the monster whispered.

"No!" Gaara shouted as he shivered on his knees, his hands pressing tightly against his ears as his eyes sqeezed shut. His body no older then his six year old form. "I'm not like you!"

"_No one will ever understand you like me. No one can protect you like me_."

"Naruto will protect me! Naruto won't abandon me!"

"_You're wrong. He has his family now. He doesn't need you_."

"Naruto won't leave me! Naruto won't leave me!" Gaara cried, tears falling down his face. "Stop lying! Naruto loves me! I'm his brother and he's mine!"

"_He doesn't want you. He only uses you to replace the brother he lost_."

"I'm his brother! I'm his brother!" Gaara screamed. "Naruto won't leave me for him! He promised."

"_He's human. No human has ever kept a promise_." The one tailed remarked. "_Let me free and I won't ever let anyone hurt you_."

"Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" Gaara demanded as the darkness seem to grow.

"_Let me protect you. Let me keep you safe as a mother does her child. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again_." When Gaara said nothing, Shukaku went on, "_Don't you wish to go a day without the fear or pain of life? I can make it all go away. I can make anyone that hurt you go away_."

Gaara tried to force the voice away. He tried to ignore it.

"_Let me free and I'll keep you safe_." the demon promised. "_I'll protect you always. Those memories you have, they are tainted. With each one, you cry. Naruto isn't your brother. Deep in your heart you know this. He cries for the one that wishes him home. He will always choose them over you. Can't you see? He's a lie. Look at your memories. Show me one day he has not looked out to the world in sadness for the one he could not see. He'll leave you."_

"He promised." Gaara cried.

_"Free me boy, free me and fear no rejection. Fear no pain. Fear no hate. Fear no one. Free me and all will be right in the world."_

"He promsied he wouldn't leave me. He said I was his brother." Gaara answered dully as the seal holding the Shukaku within him shined brightly in the darkness. Tempting him to pull it free once and for all.

"And you are my brother," Naruto whispered from behind him. "I won't ever leave you. If anything, maybe one day you will leave me and become the shinobi you were meant to be."

"Naruto?" Gaara gasped as he turned his tear stained face to see the blonde crouched behind him.

"I will never lie to you Gaara. I promised to always be there. From the day we met to the day we both die. Even after I'm dead, I'll watch over you."

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed as he ran to his brother, hugging him for all he was worth. "I believe you." he whispered into the blonde's ear. Closing his eyes he felt the power of the Kyuubi moving within his brother and then all went silent. When he opened his eyes he found himself on the ground with Naruto's stiff form kneeling above him. The blonde looked thinner, his hair looked dead and his eyes were dull. "Naruto?"

"I'm proud of you," the blonde whispered as fell forward.

"Naruto!"

"He's exhausted." Itachi said catching the blonde and laying him down. "He used energy he didn't have."

"He won't die, right?" Sasuke asked his brother as he watched Itachi check Naruto over.

"No, he just needs to rest." Itachi promised as he crunched up a few pills in his hand. Holding the blonde's head up, he poured the powder down his throat as the others watched in silence. "The pills will help him build his chakra back up."

"How long before we move?" Kakashi asked as he watched the two young boys take Itachi's place beside Naruto, one on either side of him. What was it about the blonde that called such a loyalty from everyone he met? Criminals were his friends and his friends were his family. Was this something Kushina had passed down to the young blonde?

"With someone else, I'd say a few weeks, but with Naruto, I'd say a day or two." Itachi answered. "We'll wait for him to do the rest. Kakashi you get first watch. Sasuke, Gaara, you two get some rest, you're getting the next one. I'll get the last watch."

-?-

"Master?"

"Tell me everything," was the only answer from the chamber room.

"He fought the snow nin and won. He has company beyond the one tail carrier."

"Who?"

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake." came the reply.

"Where are they?"

"They are in hiding now. We can send out track-"

"No, let him heal. I want him strong when I deal with him."

"Yes Master."

"Leave." Once his little servent was gone, he turned his gaze to the torches lining the empty walls. "Soon, little brother, soon." he promised as a smirk overtook his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Ishidate."

"Master?" the man in question called out as he knelt upon the ground in front of a shinobi so strong, he shook with the power coming off of him.

"You will meet my brother with your team and give him a warm welcome." came the calm even reply. "Tell him I say hello and I look forward to seeing him."

"Yes Master," Isaidate bowed his head and waited for his Master to walk passed him. As his Master walked beside him, he dropped a scroll. "Master?"

"Do not open it until you have defeated him." when the door opened and closed behind his Master's retreating form, Ishidate stood and faced the other two in the room.

"You heard the Master, let us go and welcome the boy."

"Hai!"

-?-

"Naruto are you sure you're strong enough to travel?" Itachi asked for the second time in twenty minutes. He was worried for the blonde. Naruto had woken up only hours ago and his body was still healing from losing all but a very small percentage of his chakra. Even if he knew Naruto was strong, Itachi also knew that with all strength came a weakness. There was never a fool proof anything. There was always one flaw that many overlooked in fear of someone else seeing it. "Naruto-"

"I'm fine Itachi," Naruto answered as he kept up the fast even pace. They were almost in the cloud village but Naruto feared they'd be too late. He feared that _he_ would be beyond their reach and something else would be in their way.

Everytime he thought he was close, _he'd_ slip through his fingers by days or hours. Then Naruto and Gaara were forced to fight lackies in_ his _place. Why was _he_ running? Was _he_ afraid that Naruto would actually kill _him_? Was that why _he_ kept finding others to take his place when he was almost upon _him_? Was _he_ even as strong as everyone thought?

Naruto had seen the aftermath of _his_ power. He had lost his family because of this man. Even to this day he saw his mother and father dead. When all else faded from his memory, that would stay put. Taunting him for his weakness. For not being there on time. He wished he could wipe that day from his mind but at the same time he held on tightly. That memory help make him what he was today. That memory gave him the strenght and the determination to become stronger. That memory was the nightmare that started the growing fire of his life.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Gaara asked, looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine." Naruto said again as dots began to connect. Why send groups of people knowing they were going to die? Why not send them all or wait until found? It was a show of strenght, not on _his_ part but on Naruto's. With each person he faced, he grew stronger. _He_ was sending them to test him.

"You're hurting." Gaara frowned in worry. "Will you not let me hur-"

"No," shaking his head, Naruto stopped running. It took a total of three seconds before the others realized he was no longer following them.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked running back to him. "Do you need to rest? Are you feeling hung-"

"I'm fine Sasuke," Naruto chuckled at the raven's worry. "Don't worry about me guys. I'm not dead yet."

"You did almost die." Kakashi pointed out. "Well not almost but same difference."

"Yet I'm running beside you." rolling his eyes, he waved a hand in front of his face. "Just don't worry about me. I know my limits and when I'm pushing them. _He_ won't let me die by anyones hands but _his_ own. These others we faced, they are all for show."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned.

"They are the trolls that are meant to show _him_ where I rank on _his_ list. _He's_ testing my strenght for a reason and I have a hunch as to why. These people that we're going to face against, they're nothing. They aren't strong enough to beat us and if they are, _he _won't let them kill me. It's you guys I'm worried about." Naruto said quietly before going on, "_He_ started out with five followers. I took care of three of them. Then _he_ got six more bringing it up to eight. I got rid of three and Gaara got two of them and _he_ brought seven more in, which gave _him_ ten. I took care of two and _he_ found four more until he got twelve followers. Before you tagged along we got rid of four and _he_ replaced them with seven."

"So a total of fifteen then." Gaara nodded, that seemed about right.

"It was fifteen until we fought the last group." Itachi frowned.

"Soooo," Kakashi sighed, "We have eleven more people to go? Who's to say _he_ hasn't found any to replace them?"

"_He_ won't." Naruto shook his head. "_He's_ preparing for me now. As soon as we finish the eleven left, we'll find _him_."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch, but _he_ won't bring anyone else. Whatever _he's _doing, _he's_ almost done_. He'_s making me stronger..."

"Because _he_ needs you strong." Itachi finished. "_He_ needs you."

"Exactly." Naruto nodded.

"If you know this why track _him_?" Sasuke wondered.

"It's a game," Naruto said. "In order to get to the next level, you need to beat the one you're on."

"And the only way to beat that level is to find the boss." Kakashi finished. "So your chasing _him_ to kill of _his_ minions and face the big guy himself."

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "With each level passed, another boss appears and each boss is meant to be stronger then the last. Or in this case, _he's _sending them in random orders. They are all strong. So _he_ doesn't care how they come."

"So who's the boss of this level?" Gaara asked.

"We are." a man answered as he and two others walked toward them, stopping only twenty feet away. Each of them smirking as if they already won the battle. "But you got something wrong kid."

"Which is?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"We are going to be your biggest challenge." the girl stated. "I am Karenbana. This is Kongo and Ishidate."

"And what village did he pull you scum from?" Naruto growled.

"Scum, such a cruel word," Ishidate tutted and shook his head. "But if you must know, we are Shinobi from the Land of the Moon. It's truly a beautiful place to visit... Or it was. Now it's garbage turning into more garbage. The king is dead, done in by our own hands and the prince and his son are slaves to their new sire."

"Is that so?" Naruto said, feeling pain for the unknow family that suffered because of these monsters that roamed the earth. How he wished he could strike out with one hand and knock them all beneath the earth and leave them to die in the worst kind of death imaginable by their own minds.

"Look, he's angry." the girl giggled into her hands.

"Naruto?" Gaara whispered.

"Hn," Itachi said with an uncaring attitude. "So should we show you your place now or..." trailing off he summoned his sharingan. "On second thought, why ask you if I already have the answer."

"What the... Ishidate, what is that?" Kongo frowned as he met Itachi's gaze in confusion.

"Your nightmare." Itachi whispered as he captured the giant man in his trap. "Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique."

As Kongo went into his own hell, Naruto turned to Ishidate. Without waiting for the man to understand he ran at him, disappearing before he was three feet in front of him and appearing behind him. "Rasengan!"

Seconds before his attack would have hit, a purple gust of smoke exploded, causing Naruto to stop his attack and retreat. What was that?

"Naruto!" He heard Gaara and Sasuke yell.

"I'm fine." He called out as the smoke slowly cleared. Shaking his head, he watched Ishidate run at him. Gathering his chakra, Naruto through himself into the air, trying to escape only to realize he was too late as he was struck down by Karenbana.

"Whoops!" She giggled. "Did that hurt?"

"What the hell?" Naruto got out. He could have sworn he had moved fast enough. He didn't even see her coming.

"Oh, you poor idiot, let's try this then. Ninja Art: Thousands Flower Petals Dance!"

Naruto watched as petals flew from her sleeve, circling around him. He tried to keep her in his sights but when she faded into the petals, he jerked. Feeling stings and pains appearing all over his body, he grunted and fell to his knees. What was going on? Why couldn't he move fast enough to get out of the way... the smoke. What was in the smoke?

-?-  
"I don't think so," Kakashi got out as he threw a kunai at Ishidate, when the latter made to attack Naruto. "Let's fight fairly shall we?"

"I never fight fair." Ishidate smirked. Lifting his hand, Kakashi watched as the gauntlet began to light up in orange red lines. When stones began lifting off the ground, Kakashi knew this battle was going to be annoying. Dodging the rocks, Kakashi threw exploding tags.

"Sasuke! Gaara! Help Naruto! Somethings wrong!" he shouted as he dodged more rocks coming at him. What kind of jutsu was this? Without waiting to see if they heard him, Kakashi quickly summoned up his own attack. "Chidori!"

-?-

Without waiting to be told twice, Gaara and Sasuke ran passed Kakashi's battle.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as Gaara said, "Sand Burial Prison!"

"Hey!" Karenbana pouted, dodging away seconds before the attacks got her. "Hey where did blondie go?" She frowned looking around. "Did you kill your own friend?" she laughed.

"No, he's right here." Itachi said from behind her. "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu."

"Wh-" Karenbana got out before the attack struck her.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Itachi asked turning to the blonde kneeling beside him, unmoving. "Naruto?"

"I'm fine." The blonde said, lifting his head and showing Itachi blood red eyes. Chuckling, Naruto stood and turned to find Ishidate reaching for Kakashi. He knew if that thing touched Kakashi, something worse would happen and he couldn't allow that. Using the speed he was known for, Naruto charged at the enemy, turning his body slightly and kicking him away from the silver haired shinobi. Moving again, he caught Ishidate before he touched the air and sent him another way. In a flash, he moved again, this time going up and coming down hard with his leg.

Hearing Ishidate gasp in pain as his body collided painfully with the floor, Naruto smirked as chakra tails appeared, "The price of your crimes has been decided. Death is your answer. Tailed Beast Spiralling Sphere!"

"Naruto!" at the sound of his name, Naruto turned to find the others running over to him. Slowly releasing the chakra back into his body, he nodded to show he was okay. Pulling out a scroll, he knelt on the ground. Making a few hand signs he summoned a toad.

"Sup!" the Toad saluted.

"I need a message delivered." Naruto answered. "Send word to Deidara that he is being moved."

"And where is he going?" The Toad asked as he nodded.

"Land of the Moon. Tell him that he may combine our arts. A bang that creates a lasting impression one that both he and I will agree with." Naruto said as the others moved behind him.

"What about the Akat... whatever it is?"

"Hidan will be there soon." Naruto said.

"Got it boss." the Toad nodded and poofed away.

Standing up, Naruto turned to find Ishidate's corpse indented into the earth. Jumping down, he dug through his clothes until he came up with a scroll.

'_How you bring me joy Naruto. I shall wait for you, my little brother, with open arms. Until then, enjoy my gifts yet to come. Love big brother_.'

With a curse, Naruto dropped the scroll onto the ground. "Three down, eight more to go."


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Naruto? Naruto can you come here?" at the sound of his father's voice, a four year old blonde dropped his practice kunai on the ground and ran to his father's voice.

"Dad!" Naruto grinned, running toward the older blonde. Without a care, Naruto threw himself into the waiting blonde's arms. It didn't matter where they were, Naruto always knew his dad would always catch him. His dad would always protect him. "You're back!"

"I'm back Naruto." his dad grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"You're getting a brother."

"A baby brother?" Naruto pouted. He didn't want to be a big brother. He wanted to be his parents baby forever. He wanted to grow up strong like his dad but still be the baby of his family.

"No an older brother." Minato grinned. "Come on, he's with your mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Minato nodded. Keeping his hold on the tiny blonde, Minato walked back to the front of the room.

With Naruto chatting the whole way about getting a brother and still being the baby, they finally arrived to find Kushina kneeling beside a pale haired boy. Instantly Naruto quieted down, his eyes watching the older boy like a cat would a mouse. Wiggling free of his dad's hold, Naruto moved to stand in front of the boy. After a long hesitation, where both made no move to speak or look away from one another, Naruto said, "Hi."

"Hello." came the soft reply.

"How come you're wearing bandages all over your face?"

"Naruto." Kushina scolded the four year old.

"It's alright." The older boy said, his eyes never leaving Naruto's, "I was in an accident and my wounds didn't heal right."

"Are they still healing?"

"No, they are scarred now."

"I'm four." Naruto filled up with pride.

"I'm twelve."

"My best friend is named Itachi, but he's not here right now."

"I have no best friend." the boy answered sadly.

"Do you want to be my big brother?" Naruto said after a bit of thought.

"Yes." the boy smiled, his eyes closing in joy.

-?-

"Big brother?" Naruto said as Itachi once again left his side angrily. He wasn't sure why Itachi didn't like his big brother, his big brother was amazing, even if he never removed his bandages and wore a coat that covered most of his body. He was already in the makings to be a top shinobi. Their dad even said so. Whenever he was with the older blonde, Naruto would puff up with pride as he walked beside him and told everyone that this was his big brother.

"Yes?" his brother answered as he grasped Naruto's hand to pull him out of the way of the people in the market.

"Can I be as great of a shinobi as you?"

"Do you wish to be like me Naruto?"

"Yes!" the tiny blonde nodded with a huge grin covering his face.

"Are you sure?" the older boy asked, stopping them in the alley way so that they could be face to face.

Not understanding the look in his brother's gaze, Naruto simply nodded again.

"Then one day you'll be like me." his brother whispered, bending down to look Naruto in the eyes. "You'll be as strong as me." Before Naruto could respond, he went on, "Naruto what would you do if everything was a lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"What would you do if everything wasn't real?"

"I, I don't get it. What won't be real?"

Chuckling the older boy moved back and took Naruto's hand again. Without responding he lead the tiny blonde out of the alley and back into the rush of people.

-?-

"Naruto I want to tell you a story." the older boy stated. His eyes uncaring of the glare a six year old Itachi kept sending him.

"But Itachi and I are going to practice-"

"I want to tell you a story." the boy said again. "I'll meet you in the garden." without another word, the boy turned and walked off.

Looking toward Itachi in confusion, he handed over his bag and ran after his brother. He knew Itachi wouldn't come. The raven haired boy still didn't like his brother. His dad said it was because Itachi was jealous. He said that since his brother came to live with them, Naruto had been pushing Itachi away. Not liking that thought at all, Naruto decided to make it up to Itachi. He couldn't push his big brother away but he could stay out later to spend time with his best friend. Somedays his brother had missions and Naruto could spend all day with Itachi. But for the most part, the night time, before they were forced to go home, was their time to get better. Both wanted to be prepared before they went to the academy.

Finding his brother sitting by the pond, Naruto moved to kneel in front of him. "What did you want to tell me big brother?"

"There once was a man as powerful as any kage alive, more so then some even. But this man wasn't as loved as a kage. No one would love him because of the one that he saw as his own father. Even if the man was long dead, remembered by none or mourned by any, the man still did. He mourned alone because everyone would not join him. Everyone ignored him. Everyone tried to hurt him. Everyone abused him. Forgot about him. Hated him. He was thought a disgrace for the visions he carried. He was thought of nothing but a fool. Unable to take the pain they caused him, he vowed retribution on them all and ran from the village. He vowed they'd worship him one day. For one day he'd be strong and no longer weak. He'd be loved and no longer hated. He'd make them love him. One day he'd prove he was no fool for wishing to be seen. One day he'd come back and make them all pay. Make them all regret the way they treated him as their blood stained his hands. He'd give them a reason to live again. He was going to be remembered this time and not easily forgotten."

When his brother said no more, Naruto frowned, "I don't get it, what happened to the man?"

"The man is bidding his time Naruto."

"Oh...How come you told me this story?"

"Simply because I could." his brother stated, looking toward the water. "Naruto, what would you do if you lost everyone you ever loved?"

"I'd look for them."

"What if you couldn't find them?"

"I'd never give up."

"What if they were all dead?"

"I'd make the one that did it pay."

"Would you stop simply because someone else told you to?"

"No. I'd never give up. I'll become stronger then them no matter what." Naruto stated.

"Good," his brother nodded. Getting up the older boy left Naruto alone, uncaring if the blonde followed him or not.

-?-

"Big brother, what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine Naruto, go train with Itachi."

"But-"

"Go."

-?-

"Why?" he asked when he saw him splattered with blood.

"Because they deserved it." his brother smirked coming closer. "Now you get to follow them." he tilted his head and said, "Or maybe you can suffer like I did." quicker then Naruto could see, his brother kicked him out of the room. "Suffer for what they did to me."

-?-  
"Naruto?" Itachi panted tiredly as he looked around at the destruction of their latest fight. In a crater below them, Naruto stood with five bodies around him. To one side of the blonde, Kakashi was hunched over as he tried to regain is own breath. To either side of Itachi, Gaara and Sasuke rested on the ground trying to calm their racing hearts and aching limbs

"Three more." Naruto growled, jumping to land beside Itachi. "Then we get him."

"We're with you." Kakashi got out as he jumped shakily to stand beside them, his body barely stopping itself from falling.

"I know." Naruto nodded. "But when we face him, he's mine alone to take. You four will fight the last three."

"So I'm guessing you're wanting us to join them as well?"

Turning at the sound of the voice, Naruto grunted in surprise as a raven haired teen latched on to him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Been following the trail of bodies. Ended up here." Zabuza smirked. "And since your companions are half dead, I figured I might as well lend a hand."

"Well then, we might as well make a plan of attack." Kakashi said when Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke glared at one another. "Naruto, we'll leave you to calm your fans down."

"Any idea who the last three are?" Zabuza asked Itachi.

"Not a clue." Itachi shrugged, ignoring his brother demanding the release of his big brother and Gaara's threats to sand coffin Haku if he refused to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Summoning: Duel-Headed Snakes!" the man shouted as he finished up his quick hand motions. Just as quickly, the snakes came flying, each in a shades of blue, separating the group of running shinobis. Before any could get their baring, they came again. Pushing everyone farther apart.

"Damn it! I don't have time for this!" Naruto shouted, preparing for his own attack only to be stopped by a senbon sailing passed his head. Looking up he found Haku standing close to Zabuza, the bigger of the two meeting his gaze.

"Get, we got this."

"But-"

"We'll take care of this. You go and find the bastard." Zabuza said, slicing his Kubikirbocho through the air and ending one of the summoned snakes. "Go!"

Nodding, Naruto motioned for the others to follow. With one last glance at his two friends, he was off. Telling himself that Zabuza and Haku could handle their attacker, he continued on, forcing worry for his friends to the back of his mind.

It wasn't long before another came out of nowhere. In the middle of their path, a woman in a skin tight bodysuit stood with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. In her other hand, a whip rested lazily.

"Come play with me." she said before attacking. Catching Gaara around the ankle, as he jumped out of the way. Before she could even think to pull back, Kakashi was there, striking fast with his fist, sending her flying back, her whip releasing Gaara..

"Very well. I shall be your opponet." Kakashi answered once Gaara was free and standing beside him.

"Hmmm." the woman smiled before winking at him. "You will do."

"Let's go." Naruto said knowing Kakashi wanted him to continue on. With a nod to the other, he turned the two Uchiha's away and ran off in the direction he felt the new power building.

"Naruto," Itachi called out, his and Sasuke's sharingan blazing. "We'll take the next one."

"But-"

"The one you're searching for is beyond this one. Sasuke and I will take this one. We'll meet up with you along with the others. That man is yours." Itachi stated. With that, he motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

The next thing Naruto knew, the earth was exploding with a giant ball of fire.

"Take care." he whispered as he sped on.

-?-

"Ready Haku?"

"Yes." the young boy nodded, getting into a stance. "I'll take the snakes. You go for him."

"Don't die." Zabuza ordered before he took off running.  
"I don't plan to." Haku stated before he began running across the battle field, striking at the snakes coming for him, hitting each one on the first strike. Dodging one of them, he jumped into the air, using another's head to push off of. Tossing another group of senbon toward his opponets, each attack he gave, trying to maim them instead of kill them, Haku landed on the ground. As he kicked and punched, Haku knew what he would have to do. They left him no choice. He didn't wish to hurt them, but they could not all be saved. Moving to a clear area, he waited as they surrounded him again. When they were close enough and getting closer he did quick hand movements and called, "Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!"

Closing his eyes he refused to see the death, pretending the liquid on him was water instead of blood. He hated death. Death was unnecessary. They didn't need to die. They followed their orders and this was their payment. He wished he could have ended it another way, but..."I'm sorry." he whispered.

-?-

"You can not touch me." Ichi chuckled as he dodged everything Zabuza tossed at him. "I am one of Master's best followers."

"It doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway." Zabuza glared as he struck out again. The more he attacked the more the other evaded, dancing farther off. When he went to strike again, Ichi, jumped allowing a snake to come from behind him. With a slice of his sword, Zabuza barely dodged it.

"Stupid boy, you should never leave your guard down," Ichi smirked, his gaze now on Haku as he sent out the snakes he kept hidden. "Snake Steel Net!" he called, watching them go for the boy.

"Not so fast!" Zabuza growled, "Soundless Murder Technique." just like that he was behind the other, a kunai at the other's throat. Before he could even puncture the man, he was gone, leaving the snakes behind. "What the-"

"Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome!"

At the sound of Haku's voice, Zabuza snapped out of his shock and turned his gaze toward his young friend. With growing anger, he found the young raven stuck inside the dome, hundreds of snakes trying to break in. "Hell no." He growled forming hand signals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" when the last snake was wiped away, left to join the dead around Haku, he ran to the other. "Haku!" he shouted.

"Zabuza?" Haku whispered, turning to look at him. Releasing the dome, he stood their, hands limp by his side. "I didn't wish to kill them."

"They would have killed you." Zabuza answered.

Nodding, Haku kept his gaze locked on him, death never being easy for the young child. No matter what it was, Haku could not stand the thought or sight of any ones death. Even though Zabuza tried to show him death was sometimes necessary, Haku couldn't seem to grasp that idea. Preferring to put them in a death like stance instead. Because of his kind nature, Zabuza sometimes regreted the day he decided to turn the boy into a shinobi. Haku belonged in a gentler side of the world. Not this. But when he saw Haku's talents, he knew he made the right choice. They won't always kill, but when they did, Zabuza tried to take the life instead.

"Come on, Naruto is waiting for us."

"Alright." Haku nodded, running with Zabuza as they felt an air of power explode.

-?-

"I won't go easy on you." Ni grinned, doing quick handmovements. In a puff of air, two ugly dogs stood tall and proud.

"Kakashi?" Gaara called, flexing his hands.

"Take out the dogs." Kakashi answered as he disappeared only to reappear behind Ni. Infusing Chakra into his leg, he kicked out, barely missing her by inches as she caught his foot within her whip. "Fast."

"I must be, Master wishes us all to be perfect." she grinned as she pushed off and landed in a near by tree. "Show me what the great Hatake can do."

"Enough to take care of you." Kakashi answered as chakra built in his hand. "I have no time to play with you. Chidori!" he shouted, running at her.

-?-

Gaara watched the dogs, ignoring their attempts as they tried to attack him. His sand making it impossible for them to come near. "I must protect my brother." he said, glaring at the creatures, their bodies stretching this way and that. Holding out his hand he whispered, "Sand coffin."

With a gasp, Ni turned to find her dogs gone. Her creatures were gone. When the sound of chirping birds grew closer, she turned just in time to avoid another of Kakashi's attacks. Glaring angrily at Kakashi, she moved to make another summon. Before she could finish, she felt San summoning her.

"Kakashi?" Gaara frowned when the woman disappeared.

"Gaara, let's find Naruto."

"Where did she go?"

"Who knows." Kakashi shrugged turning with Gaara as they felt the attack off in the distance.

-?-

"Sasuke, when I give the order, attack from a distance." Itachi stated, as they moved through the trees.

"Yes big brother." Sasuke nodded, keeping even, as best as he could, with his brother. When they were a bit farther from Naruto, Itachi held up one hand, stopping him in his place. With his own eyes, Sasuke made out the waiting figure. It was as if they knew they'd come this way. They separated all of them, but they didn't do their homework. Sasuke knew that these three would fall just as easily as the others. His brothers were strong. Kakashi was strong. Gaara, Haku, and Zabuza were all strong. He was strong. He had trained for this. Trained to protect his brothers backs. Trained to fight beside Itachi and Naruto.

Feeling Itachi move farther off, Sasuke prepared his stance. With his eyes he saw Itachi's chakra flicker and quickly made his hand motions, he attacked with the first jutsu that came to mind, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" just as Itachi atttacked with his own, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu!"

With their combined attack, Sasuke felt the heat of their attacks, feeling as if he was bathing in fire. The world around them exploded and Sasuke thought for sure the man had died. Ending the attack, mostly due to the exhaustion that came over him, Sasuke collapsed on the ground, looking up when Itachi moved beside him. "We did it-"

"No," Itachi answered, his eyes watching the smoke. "Not yet."

"What?" Sasuke frowned turning toward the clearing. "What is that?" he asked in shock seconds later when he saw what came from the fire.

"I'm guessing it's our new opponet." Kakashi answered as he arrived with Gaara. And right behind them came Zabuza and Haku. "Ready?"

"Always." Zabuza smirked.

-?-

Naruto stood within the opening of a cave. Torches lining the walls as they disappeared into the cave. Squaring his shoulders, he forced the emotions that threatened to come over him.

With each step he failed to surpress the growing rage. The hate. The anger. The pain. The sadness.

When the walls began to open up, and a circular clearing appeared. Naruto stopped. In the center of the floor stood the man he had come for. Looking as he did all those years ago.

"Hello Naruto," the other said. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hiruko." Naruto snarled before he attacked.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Without hesitating in his attack, Naruto sped toward the true monster of the world. Pulling shuriken free, he let them fly toward Hiruko, not surprised when the other used a technique he remembered and memeorized a long time ago. Using the bandages, Hiruko protected himself, sending the shuriken flying in different directions.

"Is that all you've learned?" Hiruko chuckled as he disappeared, his speed so fast that Naruto couldn't even track it. With a grunt, Naruto flew forward, his body bouncing and creating a trail in the ground beneath him. Before Naruto could even try to right himself, he grunted as his body was sent flying another way, breaking through a wall as he landed in the rubble. "I have watched you, little brother, show me what I want to see."

With a glare in place, Naruto pushed the broken stone off of him and sat up. Hiruko wanted a show? Fine, he'd give him one. Making a quick hand signal, he said, "Something for old time sakes. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as hundreds of replicas appeared and ran toward Hiruko. Joining the fray, Naruto charged at the bastard, his new attack already being formed. "Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres!"

As each attack met his target, Naruto jumped back, every clone waiting for an outcome. What he wasn't expecting was the laughter that followed.

"I was right to leave you alive." Hiruko continued to laugh as he slowly appeared behind the smoke, his left arm raised. "Did you suffer as I wanted you to? In this suffering did you grow strong, little brother?"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Naruto said, bracing his body as he thought of another plan to set in motion.

"Why would I do that?" Hiruko asked, his voice sounding as shocked as his eyes widen. Almost as if the thought of killing him was unbearable and had never crossed his mind.

"If you have to ask, you are an idiot." Naruto growled, "Brace yourself, Hiruko, your life is coming to an end."

"No little brother, It's only beginning." Hiruko smirked, "Dark Release: Judgement."

-?-

"Nothing is hitting," Kakashi said, grabbing Haku around the waist as he jumped to avoid the feathers. He had already been grazed by one of them, and his leg was still bleeding from the impact.

Each of their attacks didn't seem to do much to the abomination in front of him. It was like they were attacking with baby toys. It was frustrating. He was a shinobi of high rank. He had become Anbu at such a young age. He had proven himself over and over again and yet this thing was becoming his undoing. How were they supposed to beat something that didn't seem to have a weakness?

Looking around at the others, he saw them slowly losing strenght as they continued to fight. Itachi, though the obivious strongtest one there seemed to be running out of ideas. Kakashi knew the Uchiha was tiring, just like he was, his chest slightly heaving with each breath. He knew Sasuke was losing strength and chakra fast. The youngest Uchiha having yet to face an opponet like this. Though trained by his brother, Sasuke was still falling fast. The only one that looked to be holding his own was Gaara. The one tail's chakra keeping the red head from falling to exhaustion. That and all of them were fighting to help Naruto. If these three were this high in power, Hiruko had to be over the charts.

Their defense was almost laughable. The damn thing broke through everything. Haku's ice spears were destroyed with the first ray of feathers, and if not for Zabuza's speed, Haku could have died as he escaped his own attack. Instead, Zabuza lost his sword as it shattered to pieces when it made contact with the feathers.

The missing nin was pissed, to say the least, his anger amplifying and taking away his concentration. Kakashi could understand his anger. That sword was rare, no other sword could ever replace it. Kakashi had believed the sword unbreakable, and from Zabuza's stunned gasp, he knew the water nin thought so to. Now Zabuza was limited to jutsu's and the tools Kakashi knew the other rarely used.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" Sasuke shouted, tossing the weapon toward the beast. With a twist of it's body, the snake like tails caught the shuriken, stopping it in place. With a jerk, Sasuke went flying, and it was then that Kakashi saw the chakra strings attacked to the shuriken.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi gasped, shocked that his student would try something like this. "Chidori!" Just as he attacked, crows dived at the creature, and as they grew closer, each one quickly turned into a shuriken, breaking the chakra string and dropping the young raven onto his brother's back.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he held his little brother on his back, jumping back when the chimera attacked again, Kakashi's attack only scarring the creature but little else.

"I thought I could surprise it." Sasuke said instead, holding onto Itachi as they flew across the ground, barely dodging the feathers and fire coming after them.

"You did good, Sasuke, but stick to what you know. Don't try what you haven't perfected yet." Itachi said, as he jumped into the air just as sand came flying from the ground, engulfing the beast within.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said, making a fist. He waited for the result, his breath refusing to leave his body. He had tried every technique he had, but nothing seemed to work. He had even pulled on Shukaku's power too, stunned that the beast had remained quiet as Gaara did so, and still this thing kept fighting them. He wasn't weak, his attacks weren't weak, but whatever this thing was, whatever they did to it...it was becoming impossible to defeat. What was keeping this thing alive? "Come on, come on." he repeated softly to himself. "Come on, come on, come on-" with a gasp, Gaara flew backward, the feather of the creature buried within his body, cracking the protective shell he created, the sand that normally protected him, too slow to react.

"Gaara!" Haku shouted in shock, watching the red head fall. "You'll pay for that!" he screamed, running at the beast.

"Haku!"

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Haku shouted, ignoring Zabuza as he jumped into the mirrors that surrounded the beast. "This is for Gaara!" he snarled, beginning his attack. Flying from mirror to mirror, no longer cautious of the creature, Haku let his rage lead him, his senbo, though not doing much damage, flying nonstop. Even as the creature took out one mirror after another, Haku kept moving, kept attacking. He could feel his chakra failing him, but he wouldn't stop.

When it came down to two mirrors, Haku pulled out chakra pills, stuffing them in his mouth as he leaped into the last mirror, ignoring the attacks of his comrads. With a new rush of chakra, Haku once more called out, "Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" barely making it into the new mirror before the last one cracked.

"Itachi, now's your chance!" Kakashi called as Haku kept the creature distracted. "Use it."

"Keep Gaara and Sasuke safe." Itachi nodded as he handed his brother to Zabuza, scanning Gaara's unconscious form and the blood seeping from his wounds that Kakashi continued to hold his hands against. Without another word, Itachi went flying back toward the beast. With little choice, Itachi called the eyes he kept hidden. Mangekyo Sharingan.

Every use took more of his vision, but Itachi wouldn't lose his brothers, his friends, because he was afraid to go blind.

"Don't let Haku die." Zabuza called after Itach as he placed Sasuke beside him. "Be ready for anything." he told the young raven.  
"I have to help him." Sasuke said looking as if he wanted to run to Itachi. "I still have-"

"Follow orders. Naruto's counting on us." Zabuza said as he pushed Kakashi away from Gaara and grabbed the herbs Haku had made for him a few days ago. "Stand guard, copy-nin."

-?-

Naruto jumped back, his arms covering his face as Hiruko's attack came at him, his clones disappearing quickly. The power of it knocking him painfully against the wall, tearing the bandages off his body and damaging a few of his scrolls. With a grunt of pain, he fell down the wall, landing on his knees and hands. As he shook his head to clear his vision, Naruto coughed, blood falling to the ground beneath him.

"Naruto, you are better then this. Why are you giving up so quickly?" Hiruko demanded, standing in the exact same place he was when Naruto first entered. Looking as if the damage around them had yet to touch him.

"I won't give up. Not even after I die, I won't give up." Naruto glared, forcing his body to stand. "Not until you're dead." Within a blink, his features changed as he went into sage mode, the only clone he moved away finally finishing his job. "Even then, I won't stop."

"Good." Hiruko clapped. "My little brother is finally getting serious."

"I'm not your brother!" Naruto growled as he sped toward the other. Throwing out a fist, that Hiruko caught, Naruto kicked out, catching the other by surprise. Pulling free from the other, he pushed off the floor and continued his onslaught. His movements switching between kicks and punches, the majority of them being blocked, but Naruto didn't care. Creating more clones, he sent each of the five off to gather more energy for when he lost his own.

"But you are. You always will be." Hiruko said, looking as if he hated the thought of Naruto thinking otherwise. With a strike of his bandages, Naruto jumped back just barely avoiding them. "I made you as you are today."

"I made myself." Naruto said, feeling the hate for the other building again. "You only pushed me toward my path. Ultra Big Ball Rasengan!"

"I made you!" Hiruko snapped, casting his own jutsu. Before Naruto's attack could even touch the other, Hiruko's storm clouds surrounded him, catching him and freezing him in place. With a cry of pain, Naruto's body arched, the shocks repeatedly going through his body, draining him of everything. On and on the attack went, seeming to have no ending.

Naruto felt each clone he sent out disappear. In seconds he was no longer in sage mode. And just when he thought he'd die, he fell to the ground in a heap, pain radiating off of every inch of his skin.

"Do you remember the story I told you, little brother?" Hiruko asked as he knelt beside him. Naruto wanted to attack, wanted to strike out, but his arms refused to move. His body refused to follow his command. His chakra barely hanging on. He knew calling on Kyuubi would be pointless, the demon's chakra just as drained as his own. If he could move, he'd have enough for one more attack. If he combined Kyuubi's chakra with his own, he could use a major attack. But what could he use? Everything he threw at the other, every attack, every move did nothing. "The one about the man?"

"The one about yourself, you mean?" Naruto grimanced as he tried to push himself up but only succeeding in falling to his side, facing the other.

"Yes." Hiruko nodded, looking like a pleased parent. "You do remember. I'm so proud of you. I thought you would forget, but silly me. You never forget."

"You became the man that no one wanted." Naruto concluded. He had no idea how Hiruko had stayed so young, but he knew he was right. "You continued his work."

"Yes, you're right." Hiruko chuckled, patting Naruto's head as if to praise him. Naruto wanted to push him off. To move away, but he needed to wait for the right time. Now wasn't it. Not when he was this weak. "I had ideas. So many running through my head. I still do. I knew our way would be wonderful, but no one else did. Foolish all of them, don't you think? Here I was trying to figure out a way to become as strong as they, just like my teacher. To be one of them just for them to accept me, and I was shunned for this. Seen as unnatural. So I had to leave the village. I had to do it on my own. Even then I was hated. I was denied the simple concept of friendship. But still I continued. I would become what I was meant to. I would be the ultimate shinobi. And I am. I took the powers of others that knew nothing of what they could do. I perfected myself and the only draw back was this body. But then I realized it wasn't a draw back at all. It gave me a way back into the village."

"Why did you kill my family?" Naruto asked, needing the answer more then anything. Needing to know before he killed the man.

"Because it was your family that turned the rest on me. I wanted so badly to use the techniques they had. I wanted to be one of them. They all refused. Called me insane. Then your father, a boy younger then me, took the place that was meant to be mine. It was bad enough I was refused for my ideas, but now they had taken my place as Hokage. I couldn't let the insult go. All of my life, I was refused the life they had, that your whole family had. That Minato had."

"You killed my family out of jealousy?" Naruto asked, wanting to scream out his agony. Every single memeber of his family gone because of such a stupid thing.

"They were foolish." Hiruko snapped, forcing Naruto's head back by pulling on his hair. "They didn't understand what they had. I did. I tried to help them but they refused me! Instead they turned the rest of the village on me! Minato was the last straw. When he became Hokage, I began to truely plan my next move. I changed everything. Instead, I attacked a village, killing them all. Minato found me in the middle of the rubble, a poor innocent little boy sitting by his 'mother's' dead body, trying to wake her. See how foolish he was? He couldn't even tell who I was! None of them could. Not even the old ones of your family. I suffered alone because of them and none could even recognize me! None knew me. No one even cared to remember the old me. The man that left the village. I was easily forgotten. For those years I was there, I felt my rage growing. Felt my anger increasing. And then I snapped. Your parents didn't even know what hit them. No one did. They let their guard down and I took advantage of it. Then I took the rest of them."  
"Why did you keep me alive?" Naruto asked, feeling his tears building. His family gone because this man was insane. Jealous over something he could never have. Angry for what his family was, for what his Father became. Because of his petty emotion, Naruto lost them all. It wasn't an attack to handicap the village. The village had nothing to do with it, only his family. "Tell me now. Tell me now why you didn't kill me."

"I wanted you to suffer, Naruto. I killed them all before I realized this. What was the point if none would live to suffer? I needed one and you were the last. I was content with this. The heir of the Namikaze clan would be in my place..." Hiruko said, looking sadden by this. "But it backfired on me. As you grew and became stronger, I realized how proud you made me. My childish words no longer meant anything to me. I stopped seeing you as one of them and saw you like me. You felt my emotions. You saw my pain. You became more my brother then you had ever been before. I knew the people I sent after you would be no match. I knew that as each one died, you would prove yourself to me. You would continue to come to me."

"You will never be my brother." Naruto glared at the other, pulling on his chakra now.

"You cannot deny me! You won't deny me!" Hiruko snarled, lifting Naruto by the neck dragging him into the air. "You are my prodigy! You are my student! My pupil! I made you! I became you!" Hiruko continued on, the expression in his eyes changing. "We are one, even if I were to die, you will live on in my name. In my steps. You will continue on where I left off. YOU ARE MINE!"

"Never." Naruto whispered, his eyes changing to mix with Kyuubi's. "I will never be yours."

-?-

Itachi watched everything play in slow motion. He saw Haku moving to the point of standstill. He knew Haku was flying through the mirrors at breathtaking speed, but to Itachi, he was barely entering one mirror, his body movements so slow it was almost painful. The chimera was in the same state. Each move of it's limbs seem to take forever. He saw as the feathers left the wings on the creature and fly slowly toward Haku.

Without thought, Itachi moved. Within seconds Haku was in his arms and just as quickly beside Sasuke. Not even giving the others time to react, Itachi turned back to the creature, a snake tail smashing slowly through the last remaining mirror. "My turn." Itachi said, pausing right in front of the chimera, as he landed on a large shard of the breaking mirror. As the creature seemed to see him, Itachi called forth his strongest attack. Behind him he felt it growing. Without looking, he knew what the chimera was seeing.

Susanoo, his warrior. He knew that Susanoo carried the Yata Mirror in one hand, and in the other hand, the Soward of Tosuka. He had only used this attack one, and the pain that came with it once more ran through his body. But like before, he embraced it.

Sasuke could only stare in stunned silence at his brother. The power his brother displayed blowing his mind. The eyes he had seen, he had no idea what they were, but Sasuke knew he would never want them. What they could do...it scared him.

Giving the chimera enough time to see it's own demise, Itachi attacked.

The Chimera tried to counter, using it's useless attacks, but the mirror simply changed, taking the feathers and the fire within. Quick to follow their attack, Itachi struck out with the sword, and though they tried, the chimera couldn't escape. With a screech, it fell to the ground. And just as quickly as Itachi summoned the Susanoo, the chimera was locked within it's own mind, forever lost to it's own hell.

Ending the jutsu, Itachi landed on the ground above the stiff body of his enemy. "Kakashi?" he called toward his brother, his eyes changing back to his own, his body barely staying up right.

Without waiting for him to call his name again, Kakashi was beside the other, waiting for what he needed to be done, unable to speak as he gazed at the exhaused Uchiha in silence.

"Finish it." Itachi ordered, knowing that the chimera would fall now.

"Chidori!"

-?-

"What-" Hiruko gasped in surprise, feeling the power building in the other. Dropping Naruto to the ground, Hiruko jumped back, his left arm rising.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted, throwing his attack at the other, watching as it hit hard. Around them the earth exploded, the ceiling began to crack and fall around him. Falling to his knees, Naruto could only stare at Hiruko's body being buried. Hiruko was dead, of that he had no doubt. He saw the moment the other took his last breath. Felt the moment the earth cleared as this evil was destroyed. It was over and he had no idea what to feel anymore.

"Good-bye." he whispered to his friends as he fell toward the ground, his body unable to keep him upright.

-?-

The voices continued to speak. Whatever they were saying going unheard by his ears. Everytime he opened his eyes, everything became a fast blur. He saw shaky images, but none of it made sense. Closing his eyes once more, he wondered if this was death.

-?-

"He's waking up!" he heard someone shout as the hold on his hands became tighter. "Naruto? Can you hear me, big brother?" the person went on, his voice very familar.

"Naruto?" another one called from his left, his voice more raspy but still familiar.

"Let him rest, you two." yet a third said. "Haku stop struggling, he doesn't need his third fanboy attacking him."

"It's not fair! Why do they..." just like that everything faded away again.

-?-

"Naruto?" he heard Itachi say as his eyes finally opened, revealing a hospital room.

"Tachi?" Naruto frowned, his voice sounding thick even to himself. Turning toward the other, he found Itachi watching him, his clasped hands holding his head up as his elbows rested on the bed beside his arm.

"One month, two weeks, three days, four hours, ten minutes, and...fifty-six seconds." Itachi said as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"What?"

"That's how long it took you to come back." Itachi continued on, his expression making it hard for Naruto to deciper his feelings "To wake up...I thought you were going to die, Naruto... And it killed me."

"Tachi-"

"Let me speak. Please." Itachi said, stopping him."I don't think I told you how sorry I am. I should never have believed everything. I should have continued to believe in you. Instead I treated you like the enemy. I'm sorry, Naruto. I failed you and-"

"Idiot." Naruto stopped him, wanting to hit him but knowing the other would stop him. He was still weak. Still not at his full strenght. Itachi would wipe the floor with him.

"What?" Itachi gaped at him, a tick appearing above his right eye. "I'm trying to-"

"You did everything I wanted you to." Naruto stopped him. "Don't hate yourself for that."

"I don't...I hate you for that." Itachi glared. "You made me believe it too. If you let me finish, you wouldn't get the wrong idea. How could you do that to me? When I found out the truth, I wanted to kill you. You bastard, I'm your best friend and you go and lie to me!"

"I don't think you're supposed to yell at patients." Naruto said, scooting back slightly at the Uchiha glare. Itachi had sure worked on that in the mirror.

"Trust me, this isn't yelling." Itachi snapped. "You...you make me so mad. First you drug me and leave me. Then you lie to me. And then you have the nerve to almost die on me! After everything...I could just..."

"Should I start looking for a casket-"

"Shut up." Itachi glared. "After everything that happened. The years that went by. Everything-"

"Lead us all to this." Naruto said softly. "Made us what we are now. Don't think of different scenerios. I've tried that, and each one only hurts more. Thinking of what I could have done instead, of what step I should have made...I can't live in the past anymore."

"Was it worth it?" Itachi asked him, seeing the torment cross Naruto's face.

"I don't know. I thought I'd feel release, freedom, happy...but I felt nothing. I don't know what to feel anymore." Naruto said, looking away from Itachi. "I killed him, but it didn't free me."

"You avenged your family." Itachi whispered.

"But look at all the others I destroyed." Naruto shook his head. "I am as I was before-"

"No, you are better." Itachi countered. "Someday you'll figure out the meaning to this all. You'll see everything and know. It'll take time."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Then again, you are slow at figuring things out on your own," Itachi smirked, making Naruto glare at him, "so I'll give you a hand."

"You're such a bastard." Naruto chuckled.

Before Itachi could reply, the door opened and in came a group of people. "Naruto!" three of them shouted, running to the bed and pushing Itachi away as they climbed up.

"Hey guys." Naruto grinned at Haku, Sasuke, and Gaara, all three trying to hug him as they pushed the other away.

"Naruto make them go away." Sasuke snapped as he bit Haku's arm, moving closer to Naruto in the process.

"Ouch!" Haku shouted, thinking it was Gaara that attacked him, he pushed at the red head.

"You'll pay for that!" Gaara glared, sand already flying behind him.

"Enough!" Tsuande shouted as she stomped into the room, glaring at Zabuza, Itachi, and Kakashi for doing nothing to stop the three young shinobi. Each one in the process of doing a jutsu. "Damned brats! I let you out of my sight for one second and here you are! My patient just woke up! And you're going to send him back into a coma!"

"It was him!" All three pointed at eachother.

As Tsunade continued to yell at the three, yanking them all off the bed in the process, Naruto turned toward Itachi and lifted his brow.

"You're in Konoha," Itachi explained. "Tsuande reinstated you as a Konoha shinobi. Father said he'll wait for you at home." he went on pulling out a headband with his home symbol on it.

"Wh-what?" Naruto gasped, not once noticing the others looking at him in silents, waiting for his next move.

"If you don't like it," Zabuza said into the silence, "You can always join me and Haku."

"Yeah!" Haku shouted.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled at the same time. Moving quickly to Itachi's side and pulling the headband from Itachi's hand, he climbed back onto the bed, tying the headband around Naruto's forehead. "He's one of us." he whispered softly, sitting back to look at Naruto's eyes. "Right, big brother?"

"Right." Naruto nodded, reaching up to touch the head band, grunting when Sasuke threw himself at him, hugging him tightly.

"What about me?" Gaara asked, moving back to Naruto's side.

"You can go with Haku." Sasuke sniffed at the other.

"You keep him." Haku tossed back.

"He's one of us too." Tsunade said, before Gaara could retort, tying his own Konoha headband around his forehead.

"I can...stay?" Gaara asked, looking as if he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Good Shinobi are hard to come by." Tsuande answered, looking at Naruto. "Only fools send them away."

"So Uzumaki, what are you going to do next?" Kakashi asked, pretending that he didn't want to cry at the display. He could make up for everything now. From this day forth, he wouldn't fail his former teacher's son ever again.

"Namikaze." Naruto corrected, "My name is Naruto Namikaze and my next move is to be rid of the Akatsuki." Already thinking of Hidan within the group. Deidara had to have been done with his little job by now, and if he told the bomber of their next art project, he'd come running.

"I'm with you," Zabuza said before anyone else could voice anything, already seeing a former swordsmen in his mind. "I plan to get me another sword."

"I can take a few days off," Kakashi said, waving off Tsunade telling him about his students. After all, they had Yamato as a teacher.

"Count me in!" Haku said eagerly, moving back toward them, pushing Gaara out of the way. Just because he saved him didn't mean he liked him any. He only did it because of Naruto, not because he cared.

"Me first!" Gaara snapped back, pushing Haku, though not as hard as he would have before. He owed his life to Haku and would forever be in his debt...he just had to make sure Haku never found out.

"I'm first!" Sasuke said quickly, daring them to fight him. He had waited years for his brother to come home, these idiots weren't taking him away. "He's my brother!"

As the room broke into laughter, Naruto turned to Itachi.

"I'm your right hand, I go where you go." Itachi smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto said, sticking out his fist gaining one in return as it bumped into his own.

"This Akatsuki better watch itself." Itachi said, "It has no idea who's coming for it."

"Why Itachi, I believe we are finally on the same track again."

"Hn."


End file.
